Solo Lo He Dicho Una Vez
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Ash nunca había sido un cobarde, nunca. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga. Lejos de enfrentar esos sentimientos, huyó, viajó, se descarrió para olvidar y nada lo consiguió. Cuando la vuelve a ver siete años después, ve que ella es muy exitosa en su vida, muy lejos de la devastada mujer que él pensaba encontrar.
1. Prólogo: Cobarde

_**Primera publicación: 15 de Marzo 2013**_

 _ **Resubida: 08 de Noviembre 2017**_

 _"El miedo es el peor obstáculo cuando se presenta la oportunidad de cambiar tu vida para siempre"_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 **Prólogo**

 **Cobarde**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ahí estaba parado él: el famoso entrenador Pokémon de veinticinco años, cabello oscuro corto con un leve mechón que caía sobre su frente hacia el lado izquierdo, piel bronceada y ojos en un tono caramelo, herencia sin dudas de su adorable madre, Delia. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, siempre bien vestido, siempre galante, siempre con una linda muchacha adornándole el brazo derecho. Su alocada vida sentimental lo había convertido en la comidilla de las revistas Pokémon y él lejos de importarle, seguía con la vida «Cosmopolita» recorriendo el mundo ya por tercera vez. _Como si buscará algo más que el simple título que exhibía en la gran vitrina que tenía en su departamento_.

Ahora, estaba conteniendo el aire mientras miraba como los otros invitados se devoraban con la mirada aquella figura femenina, esa mujer que debía pasar el metro setenta, su piel tan clara, aquel esbelto cuerpo que conocía tan a la perfección no había cambiado en esos siete años - _tiempo que no la veía-_ Sus ojos verdes, mezclados con un profundo azul _-así como el bello mar que tanto ama_ \- estaban enmarcados por el volumen del flequillo naranja, el resto de cabellera estaba tomado en un moño desprolijo que dejaba caer varias mechas convertidas en bucles.

Aunque se veía maravillosa en aquel majestuoso vestido morado de strapples largo, se odiaba por no poder prohibir las miradas lascivas sobre ella.

Pero ella se veía feliz, esa enorme sonrisa en sus labios era la mayor prueba de que no vivía amargada ni encerrada en los rincones como él pensaba.

Apretó el tallo de la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano derecha y se bebió el contenido de una sola vez.

 _«No es posible_ »

Pensó, sin poder creer lo que veía. Sabía muy bien que era una persona fuerte, siempre lo había sido. Pero él, había estado los últimos siete años atormentándose por la bajeza que había hecho con la que se suponía era su mejor amiga. Ella, la que le abrió su corazón, la que le abrió las puertas de su casa y de su vida. Y sin embargo, por cobarde, la dejó. La abandonó sin decir nada, solo dejando un papel en la almohada después de la noche que compartieron diciéndole un tonto: _¡Lo siento!_

Un tonto «lo siento» que le acarreó miles de problemas. Recorrió regiones inexplorables, una que otra conocida, siempre tratando de huir. Siempre tratando de huir de Kanto, de mantenerse lejos de aquella mujer que amaba…

Porque sin dudas la amaba cuando la dejó. Esa fue la excusa que se auto dio cuando decidió hacerlo. Aquella relación con Misty lo estaba consumiendo, le estaba haciendo desear un futuro muy lejano al que él se había propuesto desde chico. «Viajar por siempre». En cambio, cada momento que vivía en esa relación, cada segundo lo hacía imaginar un futuro con una casa tranquila, una vida llena de amor con pequeños niños a los que inculcarle el valor y la amistad por los humanos y Pokémon. Era algo bello, pero no para él a sus dieciocho años. Se asustó.

Se odio por no tomar el valor suficiente para hablarlo. _Pero era un cobarde_. Por no ser capaz de echar raíces arruinó su vida; pero al menos parecía que la de Misty no. Pues _–ahora_ \- la veía carcajearse muy amistosa con uno de los invitados. Aquello le hizo apretar los dientes, tanto que rechinaron.

Estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia ella, cuando una mano lo detuvo por el hombro derecho.

—Ash —el mencionado volteó a mirar a la persona que lo detuvo. El alto hombre de tez clara y ojos marrones, se veía preocupado.

—Tracey —murmuró, moviéndose para que la mano de su amigo saliera de su hombro—, ¿Qué quieres?

—Déjala tranquila —le advirtió mirándolo, y luego observando a la pelirroja que seguía riéndose a más no poder con ese hombre de cabello castaño que él conocía muy bien.

—¿Desde cuándo anda con Gary? —dijo escupiendo las palabras con acidez.

—Misty no sale con nadie. Solo se ha dedicado a su gimnasio y a su carrera todo este tiempo.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con incredulidad, no podía creer que ella no hubiera estado con nadie todo ese tiempo. Pero algo le sorprendió—. ¿Carrera?

—Misty es ahora toda una maestra acuática —dejó de observar a la pelirroja y miró a su amigo, si es que podía llamarlo así después de todo lo que había hecho—. Trabaja en la Universidad de ciudad Azulona, es la profesora de la división de Pokémon de Agua. Trabaja con Gary, se han hecho buenos amigos. Pero nada más —dijo esto último con ímpetus para que el entrenador captara el concepto—. Claro, lo mismo no se puede decir de ti.

No tenía ni que decirlo para saber a qué se refería. Había implementado el mismo «Modus operandi» con todas las chicas con las que salía. Las disfrutaba pero cuando se aburría, les dejaba una nota y no volvía a verlas. Ninguna era ella, ninguna era —volvió a mirarla y a perderse mientras observaba sus gestos—, ninguna era Misty.

Lo que no se imaginó, fue que sus ojos se conectaran con los verdeazulados de ella. Quien pese a la sorpresa que estos reflejaron al inicio, no tardaron en darle una cálida sonrisa. Se disculpó con el investigador Pokémon, y se acercó rápidamente a Ash. Éste se vio abandonado de improvisto por Tracey quien debió esfumarse por la rapidez. Cuando Misty quedó a un paso de él, cerró los ojos imaginando que recibiría una cachetada por aquel acto de cobardía. Pero la cachetada nunca llegó.

—Estamos en público —le susurró ella—, nunca me rebajaría de esa forma.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendidos, Misty estaba frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios, sin pizca de hostilidad, sarcasmo ni ironía. Sin dudas estaba sorprendido.

—No hay bronca Ash —le dijo, tras abrir los ojos y clavar su profunda mirada en la de él—, desde que acepté salir contigo sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca me proyecté al futuro contigo, no podía —bajó la mirada y suspiró antes de volver a verlo—. No te preocupes por mí, he estado muy bien todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera fui capaz de derramar una lágrima.

«¡Misty!» Se escuchó detrás de ella.

—¡Ya voy! —contestó tras voltear ligeramente, y luego se volvió hacia Ash—. Es bueno saludarte y saber que no moriste por ahí. Aunque claro, las revistas no han dejado de hablar del "Don Juan" Ketchum —fue la primera vez que Misty regresó al tono sarcástico que él conocía—. Mis felicitaciones por todos los títulos que has conseguido en estos años —y tras una pequeña reverencia de cabeza, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la llamaban.

 _«Nunca me proyecté al futuro contigo_ »

 _«Ni siquiera fui capaz de derramar una lágrima»_

Aquellas frases no podían ser ciertas.

 _¿Acaso ella no lo había querido como le había dicho? ¿Acaso ella en ningún momento había imaginado las cosas que él imaginó? ¿Aquellas cosas juntos que lo hicieron alejarse de ella?_

 _No podía sentirse peor._

Él sí había derramado un par de lágrimas sobre todo cuando escribió la nota, esa fatídica noche cuando descubrió que, si no se alejaba, iba a quedarse eternamente en Ciudad Celeste. Era obvio que su cobardía la iba a pagar cara, pero nunca pensó que de esa forma.

Ya no pudo seguir soportando esa fiesta de representantes de Kanto a la que se esforzó a ir por ser en el hall de su edificio. Entregó la copa vacía, salió del salón de fiestas y subió hasta el piso quince donde tenía su departamento. Buscó la llave y entró a oscuras. Pikachu se encontraba durmiendo en la canasta al lado de su cama, así que trato de no hacer mucho ruido.

—No sé qué es peor —susurró—, que me odie o que todo haya sido indiferente para ella.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos. Sin dudas esto era peor que una tortura.


	2. I: Recuerdos De Ese Primer Beso

_**Primera publicación: 25 de Marzo 2013**_

 _ **Resubida: 08 de Noviembre 2017**_

" _Las malas decisiones nos perseguirán por siempre. A veces es más fácil, quedarse a enfrentar y ganar; que por temor a perder, huir y perderse a sí mismo."_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 **Capitulo**

 **I**

 **Recuerdo de ese Primer Beso.**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Por más vueltas de almohada que dio, por más cambio de posición que realizó, no logró conciliar el sueño. Lo peor era que su tormento apenas estaba iniciando. Ahora tendría que quedarse en Kanto por un tiempo indefinido debido a un trabajo que le habían asignado en la confederación de entrenadores Pokémon y como el representante de la región, tenía que estar ahí.

Arrugó su entrecejo para tratar de no pensar más, sacó la almohada de debajo de su cuello y se la echó en la cara para ahogar en ella un grito que no despertara a su compañero de habitación. Estaba más que fastidiado. Pataleó las sábanas para quitárselas de encima, y se levantó de la cama. Definitivamente no merecía la pena seguir acostado si no iba a poder dormir.

Se acercó a un gran closet de cedro oscuro, y tras ponerse de cuclillas frente a él, buscó en los tres cajones sin importarle el tiradero de ropa que estaba dejando a sus espaldas. Lo único importante era aquel libro de tapa azul aterciopelada que encontró ahí.

—Aquí estás —le dijo al libro, se paró mirándolo fijamente. Tras pelearse con un par de polera que se le enredaron en los pies, se acercó al completo bar que tenía en una de las esquinas de su departamento. Tomó un vaso bajo y ancho, lo apoyó en la mesada de madera, tomó una botella de fina forma, etiqueta negra y tras destaparla, se sirvió dando dos sacudidas al envase de vidrio, sin despegar su mirada del objeto que había encontrado entre sus ropas.

Se tomó el néctar ámbar de un solo trago, apretando los ojos por la sensación de sequedad que invadió su garganta. Sacudió la cabeza, con el valor suficiente para abrir aquel libro. Pues no era un libro cualquiera, era un libro de fotografías, un álbum de fotos para ser más específicos.

Del carnaval de amor y odio que se formó en ciudad Celeste hace siete años. Esas dos semanas donde lo único que tenía en mente era una sola cosa: Entender que era ese sentimiento que lo albergaba cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de su mejor amiga.

Ahí estaba ella en la primera foto, sonriéndole a la cámara con su Yukata rosada y el pelo tomado en un rodete con una peineta de flores rosadas. Sus ojos mostraban el brillo de la alegría que le producía el chico que tenía a su lado vistiendo una Yukata verde y azul. Ambos con sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos ni siquiera imaginaban lo que esa noche -un par de horas después de tomarse esa fotografía- iba a comenzar.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 _No sabía cómo se había auto convencido de ir hasta ciudad Celeste. Pero ahí estaba, parado frente al gimnasio Pokémon de la ciudad. Habían pasado poco más de un mes desde la última vez que había visto a su amiga, en una reunión en los campos del profesor Oak. Aquella vez, había sentido algo extraño, su corazón se había acelerado a tal velocidad frente a ella, que si todo hubiera estado en silencio, se hubiera escuchado en todo el laboratorio._

 _Nunca le habían gustado las dudas y las cosas que no entendía, así que decidió buscar a la responsable de aquel comportamiento._

 _Cuando cruzó las puertas de cristal del gimnasio Pokémon, se encontró de lleno con la pelirroja que ordenaba detrás del escritorio un par de papeles. Y volvió a pasar._

 _Verla ahí con una polera de cuello tortuga y mangas tres cuarto amarilla, con su cabello solo levantado del lado izquierdo, hizo que su corazón aumentara los latidos nuevamente. Apoyó su mano en el pecho._

— _¡Ash! —la chica al verlo frente a ella, salió de detrás del escritorio emocionada. La sonrisa enorme en sus labios, solo aceleró más el pulso— ¿Te sientes bien? —rápidamente su tono pasó a ser de preocupación, su amigo cayó arrodillado al suelo sujetándose el pecho— ¿Te duele? —su voz sonaba espantada— ¿llamo a un médico? —se alejó para acercarse al teléfono, pero Ash le prohibió alejarse tomándola de la muñeca derecha._

— _Estoy bien —le informó poniéndose de pie—, solo ando… —no pudo evitar ver aquellas largas piernas blancas apenas cubiertas por una falda azul marina tableada, y se quedó sin habla._

— _Solo andas… —intentó que completara la frase, pero le era imposible— ¿Ash? —el mencionado sacudió su cabeza y suspiró— ¿Qué pasa?_

— _¿Hay algún problema si me quedo aquí contigo? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja que no tardó en colorear de rosado sus claras mejillas._

— _¿Qui… quieres quedarte aquí, conmigo? —preguntó tartamudeando, a la par de que retrocedía un paso. Esa reacción desinfló el ánimo del entrenador Pokémon._

— _Es que hay una feria —comentó bajando la mirada, mientras movía los hombros despreocupadamente, pese a no sentirse así en absoluto._

— _Ah —escapó de los labios de la pelirroja quien rápidamente los cubrió con las yemas de sus dedos derechos— ¿una feria? —preguntó escondiendo las manos detrás de ella— ¿Dónde?_

— _En —la volvió a mirar, y notó lo rojo de las mejillas de la pelirroja, y sus palpitaciones volvieron a acelerarse. «Es tan hermosa» Pensó— la cercanía del monte Luna. Dice que es genial, y como estaba tan cerca de Ciudad Celeste, me dije —comentó con un movimiento de hombros—, ¿Por qué no invitar a Misty?_

— _Ahhh —exclamó, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada por aquella frase, en su interior albergaba la ilusa idea de que haya ido para verla._

— _¿Y qué me dices? —volvió a preguntar al no tener reacción de la chica—. ¿Vienes o voy solo con Pikachu?_

— _¡Voy! —respondió sin dudar—. Deja —señaló la entrada al gimnasio—, ir por mis cosas y…_

— _Aquí te espero —respondió con una sonrisa._

 _La joven pelirroja se dirigió a su cuarto a la velocidad de la luz, tras cruzar la puerta de madera, se apoyó contra ella y soltó el suspiro más largo de toda su vida. ¡Ash estaba ahí! ¡En su casa! ¡Para invitarla a salir! ¡Esto era mejor que un sueño!_

 _Se separó de la madera impulsada por sus propias manos, con dirección al baño. Se arregló poco -para no demostrar su emoción- tomó su cartera y salió al encuentro del chico._

 _Éste estaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, mirando todo a su alrededor, hacía tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar, tanto que ahora podía sentir la esencia de Misty en todo el sitio. Aspiró profundo para embriagarse de aquel perfume a cítricos de la chica, cuando sintió que se intensificaba abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que su amiga lo estaba mirando realmente atónita. Quieta, pestañeando consecutivamente y en silencio._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó asustado por la reacción de la joven—. ¿Qué me ves?_

— _No sé —inclinó un poco su rostro observándolo detenidamente—, te notó algo extraño. Realmente, ¿no sucede nada?_

 _«Pasa de todo» Pensó, pero decidió callar y negar con la cabeza—. No pasa nada, ¿vamos?_

— _Claro —tomó las llaves del escritorio y salieron del gimnasio con dirección a la feria._

 _Caminaron en silencio hasta las luces brillantes que adornaban la oscuridad que generaba el monte Luna de fondo. Las atracciones, la música, los puestos, no tardaron en encandilar a la pareja de amigos que disfrutaron de todo un poco._

— _¡Mira! —exclamó la pelirroja jalando la mano del moreno que comía un enorme algodón de azúcar—. ¡Fotografías con ropas raras! —Ash vio la enorme sonrisa con la que le informó del puesto que no se pudo negar. Pikachu trataba de seguirle la pista de cerca pero perdía a la pareja con mucha facilidad._

 _El locatario les informó que eran tres fotos con distintas vestimentas a elección. Misty le sonrió a Ash, quien sin decir palabra entendió la intención de la pelirroja. Era hora de jugar._

 _La primera foto, fue ambos vistiendo yukatas. Ella con una_ _Yukata rosada y el pelo tomado en un rodete con una peineta de flores rosada y él vestía una Yukata verde y azul. Ambos estaban muy emocionados disfrazándose, se sintieron como niños pequeños cuando para la segunda ropa, tomaron prestada ropa de pistoleros. Misty llevaba un short corto con botas bajas y una camisa escocesa blanca negra y roja con un sombrero texano en su espalda atado a su cuello. Ash tenía el mismo sombrero pero en su cabeza, camisa escocesa azul, blanca y celeste, y vaqueros. En los pies botas con espuelas, ambos espaldas con espaldas y pistolas en mano. Estaban muertos de la risa mientras escogían cuál sería la última prenda que usarían._

 _Misty salió de entre los percheros con un hermoso y vaporoso vestido rojo con detalles en puntilla bordo y se lo enseñó a Ash, que de solo imaginársela quedo boquiabierto._

— _¿Qué te parece, ropa antigua? —preguntó apretando el vestido contra su cuerpo con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomaba un poco de la falda para darle movimiento a la tela._

— _Me parece bien —giró sobre sus pies sin decir nada más, sorprendiendo a la chica, que después de tanto tiempo, borró su sonrisa de la cara. Mas aspiró profundamente y se dirigió al cambiador para colocarse aquel majestuoso vestido._

 _Ash encontró el traje de un Lord, chaqueta azul con bordes dorados, pantalón ceñido al cuerpo en color azul marino y un par de guantes blancos que combinaban con el pañuelo con el que adornó su cuello. Se sentía un payaso, pero el solo imaginar a Misty…_

— _Misty… —susurró justo cuando ella abría la puerta de su cambiador con aquel hermoso vestido y su cabello adornado solamente en un costado, como cuando llegó al gimnasio Celeste esa tarde. Pero ella no sonreía y eso no le gusto para nada—. ¡Te ves estupenda! —se le acercó y le hizo una reverencia para tomarle su mano, y mirándola besó su mano—. Mi bella dama, ¿me permite una humilde foto? —le preguntó hablando con un exagerado tono que figuraba a ser de etiqueta._

— _Ash… —susurró la chica que no tardó en quitar su mirada de incertidumbre, por la de diversión que tenía tiempo atrás—, tomémonos la foto, ¡Oh, mi noble caballero!_

 _La última y tercera foto, se la sacaron: Misty ocultando su sonrisa detrás de un abanico rojo, mientras Ash le besaba la mano de forma galante. Sin dudas esa era la foto favorita de ambos, donde el rubor que cubría sus mejillas era tan notorio como que entre ellos había algo más que simple conexión de amigos._

 _Siguieron recorriendo las ferias, disfrutando de un helado, cuando el sonido de la música, hizo que Ash tomara la mano de Misty para llevarla con él a bailar._

— _¡Anda, vamos, bailemos! —le pidió. Pero ella no estaba muy convencida—. ¡Vamos, en estos ocho años no he conseguido ninguna compañera que baile a mi nivel!_

 _Ella se soltó de golpe y colocó esa misma mano en su cintura._

— _¿Tan mal bailo? —le preguntó arqueando la ceja derecha. Ash no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño ante aquella frase._

— _Misty —gruñó._

— _¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió la entrenadora señalándolo, era tanta su risa que terminó botando el helado que traía en sus manos para sujetarse el estómago—. ¡Tu cara es muy chistosa! —lo señaló y volvió a cruzar el brazo por su estómago—, ¡ay! —se paró bien y echándose aire con las manos aspiró profundamente—, eres tan chistoso cuando te enojas._

— _¡No tanto como tú! —escupió con sarcasmo. Eso hizo que las risas de la pelirroja se acabaran, tal y como el moreno había previsto. Ante aquello, volvió a extender su mano—. ¿vienes?_

 _La líder de gimnasio miró aquella mano cubierta por los guantes azules y celestes de su amigo, y levantó la mirada hacia el chico que sonreía y extendió también su mano._

— _Vamos —le dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Cuando ya no pudieron más con la diversión, retornaron al gimnasio Celeste en silencio, algo que de por sí molesto un tanto al entrenador. Recordando todos los momentos de la feria, le era imposible conciliar el silencio dentro de esto._

— _¿Qué haremos mañana? —le preguntó cuándo quedaron frente al gimnasio Celeste. Misty detuvo su caminar observándolo sorprendida y extrañada por aquella pregunta._

— _¿Mañana? —arqueó la ceja derecha—, dijiste, ¿mañana?_

— _Si —respondió ofendido por la sorpresa de la pelirroja. Puso sus manos en la cintura y continuó: — Dije mañana, y pasado y…_

— _Ash —levantó la mano derecha para silenciarlo, y retrocedió unos pasos hasta pegar su espalda contra una de las columnas rojas y blancas—, ¿no piensas irte?_

— _¿Irme a dónde? —preguntó parándose frente a ella, los ojos verdes de su amiga miraban el suelo, así que con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas se atrevió a poner los dedos bajo el mentón femenino y levantárselo para que sus ojos se encontraran._

— _Tú siempre tienes prisa, nuevos viajes, nuevos Pokémon, nuevos amigos —dijo esto último apretando los dientes._

— _Bueno —dijo sin soltarla, pero mirando el cielo estrellado—, no puedo decirte que no encontraré otro viaje, otra región y todo eso porque te estaría mintiendo —al escuchar el suspiró de Misty, frunció el ceño y volvió la vista a ella._

— _Lo sé —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante aquella mirada intensa que vio en su amigo._

— _Pero hoy estoy aquí Misty —la soltó y retrocedió un paso con el puño sobre el pecho—, vine porque algo aquí adentro —se golpeó el pecho— me lo obliga y no entiendo la razón. —un sorprendido «¿Eh?» fue el sonido que se le escapó de los labios a la líder. Ash volvió a acercársele—. Me dejas averiguar, ¿qué es lo que sucede?_

— _No quiero sufrir Ash… —soltó apretándose más contra la columna. Lo quería, lo amaba y pero no estaba dispuesta a sufrir._

— _Te lo prometo —le dijo, acercándosele aún más._

— _Confiaré en ti —apretó los puños, se soltó de la columna y rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Ash—. Hace años —le comentó con el rostro muy cerca de él, su aliento tibio pegaba en su rostro y estaba tentado a callarla… con… algo…—, tú preguntaste si las personas cambiaban cuando se besaban, ¿verdad?_

 _«Esa era la respuesta, ¡un beso!» Pensó, mirando los labios de su amiga, el hecho era que no sabía cómo hacerlo «Supongo que debería poner mis labios sobre los de ella»_

— _¡Ash! —lo regañó ella, él salió de su ensimismamiento y la miró, sus rostros estaban aún más cerca—, ¿me escuchaste?_

— _Si Misty —contestó rápidamente._

— _¿Sí qué? —preguntó con su típica tonada de autoridad._

— _Si a ambas Misty. Te escuché y si recuerdo la pregunta._

— _Ah —exclamó y volvió a apretar sus brazos contra la nuca de Ash para acercarlo más a ella—, te iba a decir, que era hora de averiguarlo por nosotros mismos._

 _Aquella frase tomó por sorpresa a Ash, pero mucho más cuando sintió algo suave haciendo contacto con sus labios, abrió enormes los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que Misty tenía las manos en sus mejillas y estaba besándolo. Se dejó dominar por aquella sensación dulce de los labios de la chica, cruzó él también sus brazos por la espalda femenina y la apretó contra si mientras sus rostros buscaban la posición correcta sin separar los labios._

 _Cuando el beso acabó, Misty puso las manos en los hombros del chico y exclamó solamente un «Wow» Ash no dijo nada, aún sentía el calor que lo había embargado con solo besarla. La miró y algo dentro de él -muy en el fondo de él- sintió miedo. Pero sacudió la cabeza, y trató de no hacerle caso. Hoy estaba junto a Misty y era lo que le importaba._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—Fui tan tonta en confiar en ti —dijo la pelirroja observando un álbum de fotos, aquellas mismas fotografías que miraba el hombre. Cerró el álbum de tapa roja y lo botó sobre la cama—. Pero, no fue solo culpa de él, yo sabía que iba a pasar… —aspiró y soltó el aire por la nariz—, y aun así, lo permití.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

El sonidos de los tacones retumbaba por los pasillos, el andar apresurado de la mujer aumentaba a medida que observaba la manillas del reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

 _«Estúpida fiesta_ » Gruñó para sus adentros « _Tardé más de lo debido por ponerme una crema para ocultar las ojeras por no dormir anoche»_ Llegó a la puerta, acomodó su falda azul y el doblez de la chaqueta cruzada del mismo color. En su cabello tenía echo un rodete enganchado por dos palillos azules, aspiró y abrió la puerta. Para su suerte, los profesores dentro de la sala aún conversaban entre ellos, y había uno que otro parado.

—¡Qué bueno que no llegué tarde! —suspiró cuando cayó sobre la banca al lado de su colega de cabello castaño.

—¡¿No me digas que la señorita Waterflower no soporta una fiestita?! —comentó irónico el hombre de ojos verdes, ganándose una mirada de reojo de la pelirroja—. Ok, ok —movió sus manos—, tranquila.

—Oak —gruñó—, no estoy para bromas.

—Lo imagino —simuló observar la revista Pokémon que tenía en sus manos—, sobretodo si don desaparecido regresó.

—¡Gary! —la miró aún más furiosa, pero la contestación murió en sus labios cuando la entrada del director de la universidad acalló a todos, mientras los parados se ubicaban en los asientos disponibles.

—Bien profesores —dijo el director. Un hombre alto de traje gris, lentes redondos y cabello oscuro—. Cómo saben, la liga Pokémon acaba de enviarnos un inspector que estará evaluándolos en sus clases durante los próximo cinco meses —el murmullo entre los profesores no sé hizo esperar—. ¡Silencio! —pidió con voz autoritaria—. Les presentaré al licenciado en ciencias de los Pokémon que estará a cargo de la inspección.

Cuando la puerta se corrió y entró el nuevo inspector, hubo un silencio, solo se escucharon dos exclamaciones.

—Dime que no es cierto —le susurró Misty a Gary entre dientes.

—Temo que no puedo decírtelo —respondió éste.

—¡Waterflower! ¡Oak! —les llamó la atención el director—. Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, los mandaré a separar.

—¡Profesor Aspen, no estamos en la primaria! —protestó Gary—. Además —tomó la mano de Misty con una enorme sonrisa—, nadie puede separarme de mi compañera. ¿Qué serian de mis investigaciones sin el cerebro de la profesora Waterflower?

—Gary —gruñó la mencionada, tratando de soltarse.

El inspector junto al director miró a los dos apretando los puños que ocultaba detrás de él.

—Ya —le hizo señas para que ambos se sentaran—, siéntense y déjenme presentarles al nuevo Inspector de la Universidad —lo señalo.

—Soy el nuevo Inspector enviado por la liga Pokémon —hizo una reverencia—, Soy Ketchum, Ash. —se enderezó y miró a todos los profesores—, espero que tengamos una buena convivencia.

Los ojos del hombre moreno no tardaron en cruzarse con los esmeraldas de la mujer pelirroja, quien rápidamente volvió su mirada al castaño que tenía a su lado.

La pesadilla y el calvario de ambos… recién comenzaba.


	3. II: La Vida Después de Ti

_**Primera publicación: 05 de Abril 2013**_

 _ **Resubida: 08 de Noviembre 2017**_

"La diferencia más grande entre tu mejor amigo y tu peor enemigo, es el escenario en el que te encuentres"

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 **Capitulo**

 **II**

 **La Vida Después de ti**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Debió suponerlo, debió imaginárselo cuando Tracey le había dicho que Misty ahora trabajaba en la Universidad Azulona. Pero no fue hasta que la vio frente a él en aquella sala, vestida de azul, con su cabello enroscado que se cayó en la realidad de que ahora era su jefe. El cruce de sus ojos con los de ella, quitó a todas las personas que sobraban en la sala. Solo ella y él, como antes, como siempre debió ser; pero el sueño no duró más que unos segundos, cuando ella le quitó la vista de encima y se dirigió al hombre a su lado, ese cabello castaño parado, esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa de egocéntrico lo reconocería en cualquier lado. Hasta que el Director a su lado los nombro, Ash no había prestado atención a nada más que a la pelirroja sentada en la cuarta fila en esa sala.

—¡Waterflower! ¡Oak! —les llamó la atención el director, aunque él conocía muy bien a esas personas que se habían parado, una sumamente avergonzada—. Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, los mandaré a separar.

—¡Profesor Aspen, no estamos en la primaria! —protestó Gary con su típico tono de engreído y fanfarrón—. Además —tomó la mano de Misty con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que el moreno llevó a sus espaldas las manos y aspiró profundamente—, nadie puede separarme de mi compañera. ¿Qué serian de mis investigaciones sin el cerebro de la profesora Waterflower?

Aquellas palabras irritaron al nuevo inspector, pero no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños detrás de él.

—Ya —con el permiso del director, ambos profesores volvieron a sus asientos—, siéntense y déjenme presentarles al nuevo Inspector de la Universidad —con un gesto de su mano, las miradas de los veinte profesores se posaron en el hombre alto de cabello oscuro y tez bronceada.

—Soy el nuevo Inspector enviado por la liga Pokémon —hizo una reverencia—, Soy Ketchum, Ash. —se enderezó y miró a todos los profesores—, espero que tengamos una buena convivencia.

Recorrió con la mirada a todos, las chicas no desaprovecharon sus segundos para sonreírle, después de todo, su fama de libertino no pasaba desapercibido por nadie. Ni para ella, mantuvo de nuevo una conexión breve con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba, pero la indiferencia en ellos le dolieron tanto que tuvo que correr la mirada hacia los demás profesores cuando ésta se puso a hablar con Gary, vaya a saber de qué cosa.

—Iniciaremos la ronda de presentaciones —el Director señaló a la pelirroja que se puso de pie, y dirigió una seria mirada al moreno.

—Soy la profesora Waterflower, especializada en la biología Marina Pokémon. Me encargo de dar las clases sobre los Pokémon de Agua, y colaboró en todas las otras clases de esta universidad, incluso en las de investigaciones, donde estoy también a cargo del laboratorio prehistórico con el profesor Oak —miró a su derecha y le sonrió al mencionado, luego volvió su mirada seria a Ash.

—¿No es líder de gimnasio, también? —no pudo aguantarse esa pregunta, prácticamente escapó de sus labios.

—Sí, también lo soy.

—¡La profesora Waterflower es increíble! —la interrumpió el profesor Aspen—. Dos veces a la semana hace sus clases en el gimnasio Pokémon, donde recibe a sus oponentes y les enseña a sus estudiantes, la parte práctica de lo que ven en la semana de forma teórica. Es una de las clases más completas.

Ash lo escuchó sin quitar su mirada de la chica, todo era espectacular en ella. Sin duda, todo lo que ella hacia siempre era espléndido.

Misty tomó asiento nuevamente y ahora se levantó Gary, con una risa enorme en su rostro.

—¡Hola! —saludó enseñando la palma de su mano, y un par de profesoras no pudieron contener el suspiro de sus labios, sin dudas, ni el paso del tiempo bajaría el poder que tenía el investigador en las chicas—. ¡Ash! ¡Qué bueno verte!

—¡Profesor! —lo regañó el director tras toser, y luego volvió su vista a Ash—, discúlpelo.

Ash solo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y volvió sus ojos marrones al chico de ojos verdes.

—¡Ah! —exclamó molesto Gary— ¡Con Ash nos conocemos desde que se comía los mocos! —aquella declaración sacó una carcajada en la pelirroja haciendo que las manos tras el moreno se apretaran tanto que los nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—Gary —dijo desconociendo su propio timbre de voz—, prosigue.

—Ja, ja, ja —volvió sus manos hacia la cintura—. ¿Es difícil llamarme Profesor Oak? ¿Verdad? ¡Después de que has llamado por años así a mi queridísimo abuelo, usar el mismo término hacia tu peor enemigo, debe ser horrible!

—Sigues con las investigaciones de Pokémon prehistóricos —preguntó con una sonrisa que tiraba a la ironía dibujada en sus labios—. ¿No has seguido encontrando fósiles de excremento?

—¡Golpe bajo, Ketchum! —se quejó el investigador entrecerrado sus ojos sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro—. ¡Bueno, pero bajo! Y si aún me dedico a los Pokémon prehistóricos, tú sabes, me apasiona tanto ese tema, tanto como la chica que me ayuda en el proyecto.

—¡Gary! —se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja y Ash ya sentía las uñas clavadas en su palma.

—Bueno, no te quejes Misty —dijo en voz alta—, eres de lo mejor que he tenido, deberías estar feliz de que lo haga público.

—¡Ya, haz lo que quieras! —le dijo está cruzándose de brazos—. Contigo siempre es así.

—¡Gracias preciosa! —el tono usado en ambos, le dolió demasiado. Ese cuadro había sido vivido por él tantas veces que ver a Gary en ese lugar fue como una estocada oxidada en el medio del pecho.

Se disculpó con el director y tuvo que salir de aquella sala para poder respirar, se apegó a la pared continua y pasó los dedos varias veces por su sien y a lo largo de su nariz.

¿ _Acaso Tracey le había mentido? ¿Acaso realmente Misty tenía algo con Gary? Entre todos los hombres del mundo, ¿justo tenía que fijarse en Gary?_

—¿Ash? —escuchó la voz del investigador llamándolo— ¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé —respondió tratando de sonar calmo, después de todo la persona que menor quería ver en ese momento era a él.

—¿Cuesta estar sobrio? —le preguntó y los músculos de la mandíbula de Ash se contrajeron—. Es raro, ¿verdad? —continuó paseándose por delante de él con los brazos detrás—. Todos creían que yo sería el libertino, él que andaría por ahí ebrio con chicas distintas todas las semanas. El derrochador… Pero, ¡qué va! Aquí esta él, el señor Ketchum, el perfecto entrenador y el orgullo de pueblo Paleta, quien ha encontrado esa vida más interesante que yo —detuvo su andar y se acercó al moreno—. Aunque es curioso que las —hizo cuentas con los dedos mirando un punto fijo en el techo—, ¿Cuántas son? ¿Diez? ¿Doce chicas? —negó con la cabeza, la irritación de Ash estaba aumentando cada vez más —. Bueno, el punto… ¿todas pelirrojas? ¿O tienes debilidad por las cabezas de zanahorias o sigues obsesionado con mi bella sirena?

Aquella frase desató a la bestia dentro del moreno, quien en un segundo tomó al investigador de las solapas de su delantal blanco y lo pegó a la pared.

—¡Oye! ¡Tranquilo! —le pidió al sentir como la fuerza iba acumulándose en los puños del moreno, pues los nudillos estaban clavándose en el pecho cada vez más.

Tenía los labios apretados y soltaba el aire por la nariz de forma descontrolada. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, tenía que calmarse, pero la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Gary.

—¡Ketchum! —la voz hizo que soltara casi instantáneamente al profesor—. ¿Qué se supone que hace? ¿No es acaso el jefe ahora? —preguntó la mujer con un desdén en sus palabras—. Debería ser elocuente en su manera de comportarse.

—Misty… —susurró él volviéndose hacia ella, ésta se acercó a Gary y lo observó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro —respondió el castaño y tras sonreírle volvió a entrar a la sala de juntas. En ese momento, la mirada de ambos se encontró, pero Ash no vio el brillo que recordaba, vio rabia, frustración, desconcierto.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Yo… —bajó la mirada.

—No, sabes que —negó con la cabeza—, mejor no quiero ni saberlo. Vamos a tener que trabajar juntos, bien. Pero trata de mantenerte alejado de mis cosas.

—¿Tus cosas? —levantó el rostro con los labios fruncidos—. ¿Te refieres a Gary?

—En cuanto a mi ética profesional, puedes criticarme cuanto quieras porque para eso te pagan, pero en lo que respecta a mi vida privada —apretó los labios, como si pensara las palabras que diría—, hace años que dejaste de tener ese derecho —se giró un poco para volver a la sala de juntas, pero una mano en su brazo se lo prohibió.

—Tenemos que hablar Misty.

—Profesora Waterflower —lo corrigió—. Si viniste aquí buscando a la chiquilla que perdiste hace siete años, murió mientras quemaba la nota que dejaste sobre su almohada cuando huiste como gallina.

—Misty —apretó más el agarre y ésta se giró de golpe para soltarse.

—De Pokémon, hablemos todo lo que quieras. De otro tema, no me interesa. No me interesa si te fuiste por miedo, coraje, enfermedad o lo que fuera. Te fuiste y eso es lo que cuenta.

Y tras aquellas palabras volvió a la sala de juntas, abrió la puerta y dijo en voz alta.

—El Señor Ketchum, ahí regresa.

Él se quedó ahí, viendo como esa mujer no dejaba de ser la valiente guerrera que él conoció, aunque no viera a su chica en ella.

Aspiró profundamente y regresó a la sala.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó el profesor Aspen observándolo tras sus gafas, Ash solo afirmó—. Así que conoce a los profesores Waterflower y Oak.

—Así es —respondió tratando de no desviar su mirada hacia la pareja mencionada.

—Eso hará las cosas muchos más simples —comentó risueño.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Ash sin comprender aquellas palabras.

—Yo no siempre estoy en la universidad, por ende, podría acercarse a ellos por cualquier duda que tenga.

—Entiendo —susurró, mientras escuchaba los murmullos de los demás profesores.

—Bien —el director siguió la reunión presentando a los demás profesores, Ash trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo.

Pero agradeció enormemente salir de ahí y regresar a su departamento.

Cuando llegó, tomó las llaves e ingresó con la mirada baja, adentro solo lo recibió el único ser que se alegraba de verlo -por suerte-, su leal amigo, Pikachu.

El roedor eléctrico saltó a los brazos de su entrenador quien lo recibió muy feliz.

—¡Ay amigo! —exclamó el moreno quitándose los zapatos para ingresar—. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? —le acarició la cabeza mientras se dirigía al sillón para dejarse caer en él—. Ella es profesora… Tracey me lo dijo anoche y no la asocie con esto. Ahora…

— _Pikapi_ —el Pokémon amarillo movió sus largas orejas sorprendido.

—Soy el jefe de Misty, Pikachu —respondió soltando el aire por las fosas nasales—. Ella trabaja en la universidad que la liga Pokémon me mandó a supervisar este año… Yo… —aspiró profundamente—, no sé qué hacer… No esperaba volver a verla… y menos verla tan feliz con Gary… —tomó aire una vez más—. ¿Debería renunciar y pedir que me manden a Johto? ¿Debería huir de Misty una vez más?

Las chispas en los cachetes colorados del roedor le dieron la respuesta.

—No, ¿verdad? —sonrió de lado algo asustado—. No puedo huir de mi pasado toda la vida. Quizás ya es hora de enfrentar todo lo que pasó con Misty, la cobardía de dejarla…

Dejó al Pokémon sobre el sofá de color gris y se encaminó hacia el bar, tomó nuevamente la botella de etiqueta negra y le dio dos sacudidas sobre el vaso de vidrio.

El olor lo tranquilizaba, desde que lo había probado por primera vez hace siete años, al otro día de dejar ciudad Celeste…

Pero apenas apoyó el frio cristal sobre el labio inferior, la voz de Gary resonó con fuerza

 _«_ _¿Cuesta estar sobrio?_ »

Bajó el vaso y lo apoyó de un golpe sobre la mesada de madera.

No iba a volver a tomar, no iba a volver a huir…

Estaba camino a reconstruir su vida, y lo iba a lograr…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 _Verla dormir sobre aquellas sábanas de seda moradas que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus curvas, era el mismísimo infierno. Le había prometido que no la iba a lastimar, pero a estas horas era muy seguro que lo haría._

 _¿Es que acaso nunca podría cumplir una promesa para con ella? ¿Es que acaso era tan estúpido?_

 _Quería volver a acurrucarse a su lado, volver a sentir la piel suave y tersa de su cuerpo, besar cada rincón una vez más…_

 _Pero no podía. Estaba vestido, y con una nota en mano._

 _La amaba, aquel «te amo» que le susurró mientras sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía, había sido un shock para él, sobre todo por la luz que iluminó aquella mirada azul verdosa._

 _«Ash, yo también te amo. Te he amado desde siempre»_

 _Aquellas palabras habían sido el balde de agua fría para el entrenador. Aunque se amaban, hay ocasiones que el amor no es suficiente. Se necesitan un proyecto en común, una meta a compartir en el hoy y en el ahora. Y la de ambos era muy distinta._

 _Tomó aire y salió de aquella habitación del gimnasio Celeste sin mirar atrás._

 _Caminó con Pikachu en su hombro sin mirar la dirección hasta que sintió la suave y helada brisa marina, estaba en el puerto de ciudad Celeste donde un barco estaba por zarpar. No pensó en nada más que en correr hasta él, subir y alejarse de todo._

 _Y lo hizo, pasó los primeros dos años entre viajes y botellas de whisky que le quitaban momentáneamente el sabor de los labios de Misty, iba a fiestas y se divertía tratando de olvidar los susurros de aquella noche, pero no podía. Había tenido mujeres -no lo iba a negar- pero en todas buscaba la suavidad de Misty, su perfume, sus quejidos que habían sido como el cantar de la más hermosa de las sirenas. Pero no, por más pelirroja que fueran, nadie tenía ese fuego interno que tenía su Misty._

 _Cuando se vio envuelto en los helados tentáculos de la farándula Poké-maniática, decidió desaparecer de nuevo. Eso era una costumbre, huir de los problemas, desaparecer._

 _Fue cuando volvió a encontrarse con Lance, aquel viajero en busca de proteger a los Pokémon, lo ayudó a salir a delante, le costó sentirse pleno para iniciar el entrenamiento Pokémon una vez más y lo consiguió gracias a que contó con el permiso de Clair para ocultarse en la cueva del dragón para volver a sincronizarse con sus Pokémon. Incluso, el Dragonite guardián de la cueva, fue bastante útil a la hora del entrenamiento._

 _Pasó medio año cuando le ofrecieron estudiar… «Lo que sea para mantener la cabeza ocupada» pensó. Así que, por suerte, el entrenamiento y los estudios para convertirse en Licenciado en las Ciencias de los Pokémon, le proporcionaron el mismo efecto amnésico que el alcohol, de una manera menos perjudicial para su salud._

 _Tardó otros tres años en conseguir su título, pero ese fue el peor día de toda su vida. El único asistente a su celebración fue el profesor Oak, ni su propia madre había ido a felicitarlo por su esfuerzo..._

— _Lo siento Ash, ella me dio esta nota —el profesor dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar—. Entiéndela —dijo mientras Ash desdoblaba el trozo de papel—, le ha costado muchas lágrimas soportar lo que te había pasado. Ahora que vea que ya estás de nuevo en el camino del bien —le dio unas fraternales palmadas en la espalda—, ella volverá a querer verte. No te preocupes._

— _Le falle —susurró—, la avergoncé…_

— _Pero volviste a retomar el camino, y eso es lo que debe importar._

— _Cuando vuelva a ver a mi mamá, seré alguien de lo que no se avergüence._

 _Ese día se juró a si mismo que eso iba a hacer…_

 _Volvió a viajar por el mundo, en busca de material para su examen de egreso. Cambió los bares de la antigüedad por fiestas de reconocidos nombres de las regiones, lideres, elite, campeones. Todos felices de recibirlo ahora que había pasado su etapa oscura._

 _Las mujeres, nuevamente no faltaban para acompañarlo en aquellas reuniones, pero no eran nada más que amigas, nunca pasó nada más con ellas._

 _Los informes redactados en esos últimos viajes, le dieron un puesto en la mismísima Liga Pokémon. El mayor logro que había conseguido en toda su vida._

— _¿La universidad Pokémon de Ciudad Azulona? —preguntó bajando la carpeta azul que tenía en sus manos._

— _Así es —le informó un hombre de cabello grisáceo y ojos azules—. Va a ser tu primer trabajo como profesional después del excelente informe que hiciste de la universidad Pokémon de Ciudad Camino Dorado y de la Universidad de Ciudad Rustboro ¿Qué me dices?_

 _Volver a Kanto no era algo que le entusiasmara mucho, si lo hacía tendría que enfrentarse al pasado… Pero, por otro lado, quizás era la señal que le indicaba que era hora de volver a enfrentarse a sus fantasmas, en realidad a uno. A ella, a la chica que dejó abandonada en Ciudad Celeste…_

— _Lo haré —afirmó_

— _¡Perfecto! —le extendió la mano que Ash correspondió—. El Domingo habrá una fiesta de figuras del ambiente Pokémon de Kanto, espero que asistas._

 _Y como si todo estuviera planeado, volvió a verla._

 _Como siempre se veía tan maravillosa en aquel vestido de seda que, aunque no tenía intenciones de hacer que volviera con él, verla nuevamente, escuchar su voz, su risa…_

 _Toda su voluntad se fue al diablo: Tenía que recuperarla._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Sacudió la cabeza, para quitar los recuerdos. Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad que, aunque le costara lágrimas de sangre la iba a tomar. Tenía cinco meses para hacer que Misty volviera cuando mucho a dirigirle la palabra.

De esos cinco meses iban a pasar toda una semana, juntos cuando le tocara analizar su materia.

¡No podía desaprovecharlo!

Esa noche agradeció poder dormir…

Al otro día con las pilas recargadas, se fue a trabajar temprano. Estaba de muy buen ánimo, saludó a todas las profesoras mientras ingresaba por los pasillos y le recordaba que tenían que entregarle sus horarios. Las mujeres corrían a buscar las fichas, no tanto como los profesores, pero estos también le entregaron de inmediato los horarios.

Los únicos que faltaban eran Misty y Gary, aquello lo llevó a una imagen que le revolvió el estómago.

—¿Oak y Waterflower? —preguntó la chica de cabellos lilas, profesora de los Pokémon tipo Volador. Ash la reconoció como la profesora Birdes.

—Si —afirmó Ash—, son los únicos que me faltan.

—Esos dos deben andar juntos… son como uña y mugre —respondió la profesora tras entregar su horario y seguir su camino a su salón.

—Uña y mugre. ¿eh? —balbuceó, pero se puso serio al mismo tiempo que se ponía en marcha hacia la oficina de Gary, ahí, la puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaban las risas de la pelirroja. Le gustaba escucharla reír, pero la imagen que vio lo dejo paralizado.

Claro que ambos estaban juntos, Gary tenía a la profesora de ojos verdes por la espalda con el brazo derecho cruzándole por el estómago, y con la otra le estaba haciendo cosquillas detrás de la rodilla.

Él se quedó parado ahí viendo la escena sin poder pestañar. Los divertidos amigos, lo vieron y Gary lejos de quitar sus manos del cuerpo de la chica, divertido le comentó:

—¿Delia no te enseñó a golpear las puertas?

Ash lo miró, la miró a ella y de nuevo al investigador, apretó los labios sin saber que decir.


	4. III:La Esperanza Que Había en Mí

_**Primera publicación: 13 de Abril 2013**_

 _ **Resubida: 08 de Noviembre 2017**_

"Es de valientes continuar ante la adversidad, pero es de sobrevivientes continuar aún después de un golpe de muerte."

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 **Capitulo**

 **III**

 **La esperanza que había en mí**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

El sonido de sus tacos retumbaba por los pasillos de la universidad, todos se volteaban a ver a la mujer que caminaba con el ceño fruncido y los hombros levantados terminando con las manos apretadas en puño. ¡Realmente estaba tan irritada que incluso el mismo vaivén de su caleta alta le molestaba! Se detuvo delante de una de las puertas del pasillo y la corrió para entrar.

—¡Gary Oak! —gritó la pelirroja, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella de un golpe, el mencionado volteó a verla y sonrió, no es que fuera masoquista, pero le encantaba verla enojada.

—Misty —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada—, que honor verte tan temprano.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —le preguntó arqueando su ceja derecha mientras se cruzaba de brazos, elevando un poco su busto gracias al vestido blanco de vuelos a crochet que llevaba puesto.

—¡Ese vestido te sienta genial! —aplaudió omitiendo su pregunta, se acercó y la observó más detenidamente—, realmente me dan ganas de casarme contigo cuando vistes de blanco —comentó sujetándose el mentón con el pulgar y el índice doblado de su mano derecha.

—¡Ya deja de hablar estupideces! —lo interrumpió al verse agotada su paciencia—. ¡¿Cómo es eso que Ash va a pasar una semana con cada uno de nosotros?!

—Es su trabajo —informó sin cambiar la pose, sus ojos verdes vagaban por las largas piernas de la chica hasta terminar en sus zapatos de hebilla también blanco—. Eso me informaron en cuanto llegué, nuestro querido Ash va a tener que investigarnos por una semana. Por lo cual, lo tendrás contigo una semana entera. ¡Capaz que viene a reconquistarte! —comentó irónico.

—No vino en siete años, no creo que lo haga ahora —ingresó hacia el interior del micro laboratorio y se sentó en una de las mesadas cruzando sus pies—. Solo vino aquí por trabajo, estoy segura que, de ser por él, seguiría ignorándome toda su vida.

—Ahhhh —respondió con tonada picara—, ¿anduviste recordando buenos tiempos? —el movimiento de cejas, sonrojo brutalmente a la mujer.

—Fueron buenos tiempos —dijo levantó su mentón en forma defensiva—, no puedes olvidar algo que tú quisiste que pasara…

—¿Realmente no estás enojada con Ash? —le preguntó ahora de forma seria, Misty apoyó ambas manos en el borde de la mesada y suspiró. Cerró sus ojos, y luego miró a su amigo—. ¿Tengo motivos? Todos creen que Ash me usó, Tracey, Brock, incluso las chicas… Pero… —volvió a cruzarse de brazos—, si era lo único que podía darme… ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? ¡Demonios, si la pasé tan bien! —aquel comentario produjo carcajadas en ambos—. De verdad, creo que, si me dolió un poco que se fuera sin siquiera decirme sus inseguridades, sus miedos o lo que le prohibía quedarse conmigo… —volvió a suspirar—. En fin… después de todo… ¡Yo también me lo comí! —afirmó y la risa no tardó en llenar todo el salón.

—¡Ay Amiga! —negó Gary con la cabeza—. ¡Qué he hecho contigo!

—No lo sé —se cruzó de brazos—, tú eres una muy mala influencia para mí… —sentenció.

—¿Ah sí? —en eso la bajó de la mesada y comenzó a hacerle cosquilla—. ¿Conque soy mala influencia para ti?

—¡No, Gary… cálmate… no… cosquillas… no! —pidió con la voz agitada tratando de liberarse de las manos traviesas de su amigo.

Pero aquella diversión fue interrumpida por un carraspeó, ambos amigos detuvieron su pelea para ver al tercero. El moreno de cabellos oscuros los miraba con la cara tiesa, como si hubiera visto algo que le disgustaba.

—¿Delia no te enseñó a golpear las puertas?

Ash lo miró, la miró a ella y de nuevo al investigador, apretó los labios sin saber que decir.

—La puerta estaba abierta —dijo de forma automática, Gary miró a la pelirroja y frunció el ceño.

—Tienes que tener cuidado cuando cierras la puerta Sirena… —la regañó el castaño—. ¡Sabes que, si la cierras bruscamente, queda abierta!

—Lo siento —exclamó con las palmas de las manos juntas frente a ella—. ¡Es que entre tan efusiva que no medí mi fuerza!

—Nunca mides tu fuerza —susurró Ash, pero ninguno de los dos llegó a escucharlo—. Vine por sus horarios —los interrumpió—, me lo dan y siguen en lo que estaban —las mejillas de la joven se pusieron tan rojas que el inspector sintió como si le hubieran golpeado la boca del estómago. Aspiró profundamente y se dirigió a Gary nuevamente—. Por favor.

—Claro, con tal de seguir en lo que estaba… ¡Lo que quieras! —se acercó a su computadora y tomó un par de hojas de su escritorio—. Aquí está el mío y el de Misty.

Ash tomó de mala gana aquellas dos hojas y salió del lugar sin decir ni siquiera «chau»

—¡Cierra bien la puerta! —le gritó el investigador con la mano derecha al lado de la boca.

La puerta se cerró de manera brusca de golpe, sin duda Ash lo había escuchado.

—¡Ay por favor! —empezó a descostillarse de la risa, sobre una silla—. ¿Le viste la cara? —preguntó señalando la puerta.

—Sí lo vi —dijo dudosa la profesora y suspiró—. Seguro que creyó cualquier cosa —se dijo para sí misma en voz alta.

—¿No era esa la idea? —le preguntó deteniendo abruptamente la risa para mirarla sorprendido—. ¿Qué creyera que entre tú y yo hay algo?

—¿Esa era la idea? —se preguntó para ella misma—. ¿De verdad?

—Claro… ¿No le viste la cara? ¡Estaba enfurecido de puros celos!

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Lo creo.

Y con aquella última frase, la pelirroja salió de la oficina de Gary, hacia la suya. Suspiró ni bien cruzó la puerta. Todo para ella era mucho más difícil de lo que le gustaba aparentar.

Ver de nuevo a Ash, había abierto una herida que a nadie quería demostrar, una herida a nivel de confianza y de lealtad. Un golpe a su orgullo, sobre todo.

 _¿Por qué no confiaste en mí, Ash? ¿No decías que yo era tu mejor amiga? ¿Acaso ese "Te amo" que me dijiste solo una vez… fueron puras mentiras?_

Se acercó hacia la estantería donde había una gran cantidad de libros, tomó uno de lomo azul y recorrió sus hojas rápidamente hasta encontrarse con una rosa roja marchita. La llevó hacia su nariz y aspiró el aroma que aún perduraba en ella.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 _Después de aquella feria las cosas habían ido mejorando para la pareja, Ash se comportaba como un caballero conquistando a una dama; salían, se divertían, compartían… todo era risas y más risas… claro y uno que otro beso compartido._

 _Ella amaba sentir los labios del chico, la hacía sentirse en la octava nube… Pero no podía cegarse a la realidad. Ash a pesar de todo, solía quedarse pegado en su mente, más de una vez le respondía con un «nada»_

 _Y empezó a preocuparse._

 _¿Estaría por terminar aquel cuento de hadas? ¿Tan poco duraría esa realidad?_

 _Ella sabía desde que Ash llegó diciéndole aquellas palabras que algo malo resultaría de todo ello; algo en su pecho la hacía dudar, pero prefirió correr el riesgo, arriesgarse por lo que sentía por su mejor amigo._

 _Esa noche se había decidido a enfrentar de una vez lo que sentía, quería a Ash, lo amaba, por lo que quería darle una demostración, una prueba de que ambos podían estar juntos. Más allá de las inseguridades o los miedos._

 _Ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, lo sabía desde que se enamoró de él siendo una niña y ahora que lo tenía al alcance no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad…_

 _Y si fallaba… tendría que vivir con el consuelo de que, aunque sea, por una noche, por mínima que sea, sus almas y sus cuerpos se habrían unido de la forma más primitiva._

 _Preparó una romántica cena para dos, como no quería intoxicarlo, decidió comprar comida china y servir los platos de una forma muy armoniosa. Velas blancas en el centro de la mesa, un vino tinto que sacó de la reserva de sus hermanas mayores, solo faltaba… el toque final._

 _Qué llegara Ash._

 _La cena fue estupenda, hablaron a la luz de la vela de muchas cosas banales, sin importancia…. mas el tic nervioso de la líder no pasó desapercibido para el moreno._

— _¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó dejando de lado la servilleta, tras limpiarse la boca—. Estás actuando rara._

— _¿Rara yo? —dijo con la voz tan apresurada que solo confirmó las sospechas de Ash. Aún nerviosa, apoyó su codo en la mesa y el puño bajo el mentón—. ¿Por qué lo dices? Jejeje…_

— _La risa —respondió con la sonrisa ladeada—, la rapidez con la que hablas… —corrió la silla y se levantó—. Te conozco, ¿qué pasa? —caminó hasta ella, se paró detrás y le corrió la silla para que ella también se levantara_

— _Ash… —susurró, tomó coraje y volteó decidida—, quiero pedirte algo._

— _¿Algo? —movió su cabeza sorprendido, más para tratar de tranquilizarla, deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Misty, consiguiendo todo lo contrario a lo que él pretendía. El temblor del cuerpo femenino lo preocupó—. ¿Misty?_

— _Ash… yo quiero —junto las manos sobre su pecho, y su voz se convirtió en un susurro—, yo quiero…_

— _¿Qué? —la desesperación estaba reflejada en el rostro del chico quien fue asaltado de golpe por la pelirroja, cuando ésta se colgó de su cuello besándolo con un extraño sabor, no era la dulzura a la que se había acostumbrado… pero le gustaba. Llevó la mano derecha a la nuca de la chica y con la mano izquierda en su espalda la apegó a él._

 _La adrenalina se disparó entre ellos de una manera tan rápida que ni se dieron cuenta en el momento que su contacto quemaba, quemaba cada roce, cada inclinación de sus rostros para acomodar sus bocas en un beso perfecto._

— _Misty —susurró Ash con el aliento entrecortado, la líder estaba igual, pero no quitó sus brazos de la nuca del chico, al contrario, se apegó más y volvió a unir sus labios._

— _¡Quédate! —le pidió contra sus labios—, por favor Ash… quédate…_

— _Misty… —la cálida respiración de la joven pegaba en su rostro, que poco a poco estaba perdiendo la voluntad sobre sus actos. ¿Qué era eso? De la nada quería quitar todo rasgo de ropa que había en la chica y verla completa, revelar cada uno de los rincones de su piel…_

 _No pudo resistirlo, con ambas manos tomó el rostro de su amiga y la volvió a besar, casi dejándola al abismo de las sensaciones…_

 _Como un bello brote, la esperanza que había en ella floreció, deseando, anhelando que ese momento no terminara jamás._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Un golpe a su puerta la hizo salir de sus recuerdos, su corazón palpitaba fuera de control cada vez que recordaba aquella noche. No podía negar, que aun pese a todo, aquel hecho le hacía menos doloroso el recuerdo de cuando se despertó sola en su cama con una nota tonta en su almohada junto con esa rosa marchita que tenía en su mano.

—Adelante —respondió dando la espalda a la puerta, su rostro no estaba para recibir visitas en ese momento.

—Profesora Waterflower —aquella voz profunda le hizo abrir grandes los ojos, era la voz que menos quería oír en esa situación en la que estaba. Ese tono de voz se le hacía ahora mucho más sensual que hace siete años atrás, volteó lentamente y se quedó mirándolo. Los años no habían pasado en vano en aquel hombre. Se veía tan genial que se preguntaba cómo sería volver a besar esos labios, volver a sentirse atrapada por esos brazos… Comprobar la experiencia que había ganado en aquellos años de libertino.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando Ash volvió a repetir su apellido…

—¿Profesora Waterflower? —Insistió, Misty lo volvió a mirar mordiéndose el labio para controlar sus pensamientos—. ¿Me escuchó?

—¿Me habló? —le preguntó también marcando el respeto, tenía que alejar las imágenes de su mente con las del hombre que tenía enfrente. Éste arqueó una ceja, y recordando el rango que actualmente ejercía, respondió—. Lo siento —sacudió su mano, botando sin querer la rosa que portaba en su mano.

Ambos se agacharon a recogerla, Ash la tomó antes y se la quedó mirando, luego buscó algo en la mirada verdeazulada que tenía frente a él. Y encontró la respuesta. Se levantó rápidamente tras carraspear un poco la garganta tapándose la boca con la mano.

—El profesor Oak me pasó mal su horario —le informó—. Es el del semestre pasado, necesito el de este semestre.

—Oh —se paró de golpe para tomar la rosa que extendía el moreno en su mano derecha—, enseguida se lo entrego.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio para buscar el papel mencionado. Mientras Ash observaba cada rincón de la oficina de la pelirroja, era todo tan acuático en tonos celestes, sus títulos estaban colgados tras su escritorio, había revistas de todo tipo de Pokémon acuáticos… Todo era tan Misty.

—¡Aquí está! —le dijo con una hoja en mano—. Siento que haya tenido que volver por mi horario —le dio una reverencia—, hablaré con el profesor Gary para que cambie los papeles, o les dará a los alumnos mi horario antiguo.

—Así es —respondió con voz seria—, o eso le quitará puntos en su informe correspondiente —giró sobre sus pies y salió del lugar, otra vez sin saludar.

Aquello hizo que la pelirroja entrara en cólera…

 _¡Un día le había durado su tranquilidad frente a él! ¡Pero era imposible!_

Sin duda, Ash sea un niño, sea un adolescente o sea un adulto -muy comestible por demás- siempre sacaba lo peor de ella.

¡Tenía que aguantar! ¡Solo eran cinco meses y volvería a marcharse como era seguro!

Y ella volvería a su vida con su querido amigo con ventaja…

Gary había sido un gran pilar para ella en cuanto ingresó a la universidad a estudiar al otro año de que Ash se fue. La hacía reír tanto que los cuatro años del profesorado se le pasaron volando…

Hasta que decidieron dar un paso más en aquella buena amistad, pero fue un fiasco. La pasaban bien, Gary besaba muy bien, simpatizaban muy bien en la cama, pero no funcionaban como pareja. Tras conversarlo entre ambos, llegaron a lo que hoy eran, amigos con ventajas, compañeros de aventuras… pero sobre todo su mejor amigo actualmente.

Gary sabía casi todo, menos la profundidad de la herida de lo que pasó con Ash, eso era algo de ella y no quería ir por la vida dando lastima, aunque terminó en papel de víctima cuando tuvo que contar a medias lo que pasó entre Ash y ella.

Suspiró cuando se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla giratoria.

—Ash… —miró una vez más la rosa—, me gustaría realmente escuchar lo que tienes que decirme… pero esta vez… esta vez sí que no lo soportaría.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Era hora del almuerzo cuando Gary en su papel de detective, ingresó a la oficina del inspector Ketchum a asustar a su viejo rival. Lo encontró con los ojos cerrados sobre el sillón de dos cuerpos que tenía en el lugar. Sonrió de lado, se le ocurrían tantas maldades para despertar al moreno… Pero optó por la más sana, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró de golpe haciendo que el hombre se despertara de un salto que casi toca el techo.

—¡Gary con un demonio! —gruñó Ash con la mano en su pecho para calmar su corazón—. ¡¿Quién carajo te crees que eres para venir a hacer eso en mi oficina?!

—Cálmate Ketchum —le pidió ignorando el tono de voz del muchacho, se sentó en la silla giratoria detrás de su escritorio seguida por la mirada café del inspector—. Solo quería venir a conversar un poco contigo.

—No me interesa.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó colocando las manos en la nuca mientras se movía de derecha a izquierda en la silla—. ¿A poco te molesto lo que te dije ayer?

—No —respondió—, lo que tú me digas no me importa —se miró las uñas y lo miró con un deje de indiferencia—. ¿Me envidias?

—No —negó aun moviéndose en la silla—, la verdad me preguntaba si trabajas porque tienes alguno Ketchum creciendo en algún lugar del mundo.

—¿Quieres ser el padrino? —le preguntó sarcástico y se levantó de un solo movimiento del sillón—. No, no tengo ningún hijo ilegitimo por ahí —tomo una pequeña pelotita similar a una pokébola de su escritorio y la empezó a pasar de mano en mano.

—¿Señora Ketchum? —volvió a preguntar, y Ash volvió a negar.

—La única señora Ketchum es mi madre, ¿Por qué?

—Es que saliste con tantas pelirrojas que pensé que por ahí tenías a uno que otro hijo regado por el mundo.

—No —negó nuevamente—, uno tiene sus métodos para no dejar a las chiquillas con regalitos costosos, tú entiendes —le dijo aumentando la velocidad de la pelota entre sus manos.

—Claro —comentó levantándose—, sino con Misty ya tendríamos muchos niños recorriendo la universidad.

Ante aquella respuesta la pelota que Ash movía se le resbaló de las manos cayendo hasta los pies de Gary, éste la tomó y se la pasó.

—¡Ahí va! —Ash la tomó, pero seguía aun en shock—. ¡Nos vemos! —salió de la oficina con los brazos en su nuca.

Ash parpadeó varias veces para digerir lo que había escuchado…

Eso lo confirmaba, ellos eran pareja…

—¡Maldición! —gruñó apretando fuertemente la pelota en sus manos—. ¡Maldición!

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

El investigador Pokémon caminó por la cafetería de la universidad hasta que encontró a la pelirroja en una mesa bien alejada, comiendo una manzana mientras leía el último tomo de «El Arte del tipo Agua» una revista mensual sobre sus Pokémon favoritos.

—¡Adivina, ¿qué hice?! —le dijo apoyándose en la mesa al lado de la mujer.

—No sé —respondió sin quitar sus ojos verdes de la revista—. ¿Encontraste una nueva forma de pararte el pelo? —pero tras decir eso lo miró de reojo—. ¡Ni se te ocurra! —lo detuvo y Gary gruñó por el corte de inspiración.

—Te hice unas averiguaciones —le informó—. Soltero y sin hijos.

—Sé tus referencias —le respondió mientras mordía nuevamente su manzana—. No es nada nuevo.

—No son mías, son de Ash —aquella respuesta hizo que los ojos de Misty dejaran la página dedicada a Horsea y le prestara atención—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Gary —lo miró fijamente—. No es necesario que hagas de intermediario.

—¿A poco no te interesa ese dato?

—No —respondió volviendo su mirada a su interesante revista—. No me interesa.

—¡Mentirosa! —le quitó la revista y puso su rostro frente a ella frunciendo los labios—. ¿No me merezco un besito?

—No —le gruñó parándose para obtener nuevamente su revista—. ¡Gary, dámela!

—Beso y te lo doy —condicionó.

—¡Uy! —apretó los puños y accedió al beso. Después de todo, un beso le haría calmar un poco las ansias del día de hoy. Pero ni bien, sus labios se rosaron…

—Creo que llegué nuevamente en mal momento —ambos abrieron sus ojos color verde para observar al moreno de ojos caramelo mirándolos, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

 _Si por un momento había brillado la esperanza… ahora se había apagado como una simple vela al viento._


	5. IV: La Batalla Que No Pienso Perder

_**Primera publicación: 28 de Abril 2013**_

 _ **Resubida: 08 de Noviembre 2017**_

" _La vida es una constante batalla a ganar, pero no gana el que más victorias tenga, si no el que más conocimiento adquiera en las derrotas."_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 **Capitulo**

 **IV**

" **Ésta es una batalla que no pienso perder"**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Aquellas palabras que Gary le había dicho no podían ser ciertas…

No podía ni siquiera tolerar la idea de que Misty había estado con…

Gruñó mientras salía de su oficina a buscar al investigador Pokémon para sacarse las dudas. Le dijeron que se encaminó hacia la cafetería-casino de la universidad y ahí se dirigió.

Buscó entre las mesas hasta que lo vio hablando con Misty, y su corazón se aceleró. Apresuró el paso, pero justo llegó ante ellos al momento que la pelirroja depositaba un beso en los labios del castaño.

Eso era peor que una pesadilla, dos veces en el mismo día era demasiado para él.

—Creo que llegué en mal momento —escupió con todo el veneno que brotaba en él, ambos abrieron sus ojos color verde para observar al moreno de ojos caramelo mirándolos, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Nuevamente —le remarcó Gary al separar sus labios de los de la chica— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Venía a preguntarte algo de lo que me dijiste en la oficina recién —miró a Misty que tenía sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza—, pero veo que está muy clara la respuesta — volvió a mirar a Gary, pero no dijo nada, giró sobre sus pies y por tercera vez en el día se fue sin saludar.

—¡Ash está hecho un grosero ya no saluda ni se despide! —protestó el hombre de ojos verdes viendo cómo se alejaba su eterno rival.

—¿Qué diablos le dijiste Gary Oak? — preguntó Misty entre dientes — ¿Eh?

—Nada — contestó sin darle importancia—, solo le dije que, si no supiera métodos de cuidados, tú y yo estaríamos rodeados de pequeños Oak —la líder de gimnasio lo miró, y por un momento deseó quitarle esa sonrisa con un sonoro cachetazo.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?! —le gritó lanzando su cuerpo contra él con las manos empuñadas, Gary se defendió tomándola de los brazos.

—¡Tranquila, además no es algo que no sea verdad! —la regañó, y ésta se detuvo sonrojada al máximo. No le gustaba verla de esa forma, así que – _rápidamente-_ se preparó para darle otra de sus salidas triunfales— Aún logró sonrojarte preciosa, eso es un punto a mi favor.

—¡Gary! —exclamó frustrada— ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! —su amigo aún con las manos en sus brazos la acercó a él y la abrazó— ¡Te odio!

—¡Yo también me quiero por los dos! —dijo entre risas, contagiándola a ella también—. Ven vamos —se separó de ella, tomó su cartera y su revista Pokémon—, te invito un helado.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

El castaño ingresó dando pasos pesados al interior de su departamento, y tras cerrar la puerta, se dejó caer en un sillón de dos cuerpos color azul oscuro. Tiró las llaves sobre la mesa de cristal del centro y suspiró.

Ash había regresado a la vida de ambos apenas hace dos días y ya había perjudicado sin duda la extraña relación que tenía con Misty.

Se había enamorado de ella en cuanto compartieron tiempo juntos en la universidad; en un inicio le molestaba verla todo el día cabizbaja por lo que había pasado con Ash, pero cuando comenzó a hacerla reír contándole tonterías de cuando eran niños, o incluso burlándose de sus viajes, todo cambio. Su risa, su melodiosa risa como el cantar de una de las más hermosas sirenas lo habían conquistado.

¡A él!

¡Al mismísimo Gary Oak con solo una sonrisa!

Habían sido prácticamente novios por todo un año, pero no había la chispa necesaria para que una pareja funcionara, pero donde si había chispas fue en la cama. La primera vez que había probado ese cuerpo atlético, se hizo adicto. La adoraba entera. Y por suerte, el término de su relación no fue impedimento para seguir divirtiéndose de vez en cuando…

 _Él decía que eran amigos con derecho a cama._

 _Ella decía que eran amigos con derecho a roce._

Los egos de ambos eran una competencia constante que siempre terminaba con ambos riéndose. Él haría cualquier cosa porque ella no dejara de reír nunca, incluso si eso lo llevaba a trabajar con su eterno rival para que ese par de tontos estuviera junto como siempre debió ser.

Sobre todo, después de escuchar a Misty confirmarle que no estaba molesta con Ash por lo sucedido.

No iba a pelear por ella, porque nunca la tendría y lo sabía, pero si iba a pelear porque el estúpido de Ash Ketchum no volviera a lastimarla. Porque si Misty creyó que su dolor y sufrimiento había pasado desapercibido para él, estaba muy equivocada.

Resopló y llevó el revés de su mano derecha a la frente.

—Misty… ¿hay amores que duelen mucho, verdad?

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

El día viernes llegó y Ash Ketchum estaba en su departamento frente a una gran cantidad de papeles los cuales estaba rellenando a mano. A su derecha tenía la lista con los horarios de todos los profesores y sus horas compartidas con otros profesores. A su izquierda tenía las fichas de reportes y en el centro un notebook.

No era una tarea fácil la que tenía que hacer. Tenía que calificar la forma de expresarse de cada profesional, la atención que le presta el alumnado, sus conocimientos sobre el tema, la capacidad de resolver preguntas empleadas por los alumnos, entre otros.

Una vez que daba su veredicto con el profesional. Ingresaba los datos al sistema de la liga Pokémon y ésta le daba el puntaje que había obtenido el profesor en una escala del uno al diez.

Dependiendo de los puntajes del profesorado y de infraestructura de la universidad es que el informe llegaba a su finalización.

Realmente le encantaba su trabajo, aunque no tanto el papeleo como éste. _Lo odiaba._

Tras sus espaldas el teléfono del departamento empezó a sonar, y la verdad, en ese momento lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien, así que lo dejó sonar.

« _Te has comunicado con la residencia de Ash Ketchum, en este momento no puedo atenderte. Si es urgente, deja tu mensaje y un teléfono donde comunicarme. ¡Bip!_ »

La voz que sonó tras él, le hizo abrir completamente sus ojos color chocolate.

« _Ehhh… este…. ¡Gary, ¿por qué demonios me haces llamarlo?»_ dijo la voz de la chica. Los labios del moreno se hicieron una línea.

« _Porque no ha venido estos dos días, el director nos dijo que estuviéramos al pendiente_ » respondió el investigador.

« _Pensé que había dejado de jugar a ser la niñera de Ash hace…_ » la llamada fue interrumpida.

El inspector Pokémon solo suspiró y siguió enfocado en su trabajo. Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar.

« _Te has comunicado con la residencia de Ash Ketchum, en este momento no puedo atenderte. Si es urgente, deja tu mensaje y un teléfono donde comunicarme. ¡Bip!»_

« _Ash, soy yo de nuevo. Disculpa el otro mensaje. Queríamos saber por qué no has venido a trabajar estos días. No es que estemos preocupados o algo por el estilo»_ cambió el tono de su voz por uno más serio « _No deberías faltar a trabajar eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte y…»_

No aguantó aquella voz, cerró los ojos, y con las manos en el borde del escritorio, lanzó la silla hacia atrás para levantarse a contestar.

—Ketchum —dijo tras levantar el auricular del teléfono.

 _«¿Eh? Ah, hola»_ dijo Misty algo perdida por la repentina contestación.

—No fui a trabajar porque mi trabajo empieza el lunes —le informó antes de que la líder pudiera preguntar algo—, fui a buscar todo lo que necesitaba para desarrollar los informes. En los cual estoy trabajando ahora.

 _«Ah…»_

—Si no tienes nada más que decir… —susurró apoyándose contra el mueble tallado en madera en forma de Lugia que sostenía el aparato telefónico. Lo que menos quería era oír esa voz que lo había atormentado tantos años.

« _No, creo que no…»_ dijo algo dudosa.

— Ya entonces —se paró frente al teléfono dispuesto a interrumpir la llamada— chao.

«¡ _Oye!»_ gritó la pelirroja y sorprendido, volvió a pegar a su oído el auricular _«¡Estás hecho un grosero! ¡Ya te lo dije, no puedes aparecer y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó!_ »

—¿Qué yo qué? —protestó éste— ¡Yo no estoy pretendiendo nada!

 _«¿Ah no?»_

—Volví por trabajo, Misty, no a perseguirte, fue pura coincidencia que trabajáramos en el mismo lugar —y tras soltar eso, colgó sin esperar respuesta, dejándose caer al suelo, tembloroso por aquellas palabras que había soltado sin pensar.

Era verdad, no había vuelto por ella, había sido por trabajo. Además… ella estaba con Gary, _¿qué esperanzas podía hacerse? ¿No era mejor que dejara en claro las cosas?_

Después de todo, tras esos cinco meses volvería a dejar Kanto, para no volver nunca más…. No podía cuando ahora sobraba…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 _Ash estaba demasiado ofuscado tras salir de la universidad de ciudad Azulona, tomó su auto y condujo hasta que llegó al gimnasio de ciudad Plateada; si alguien podía aclarar sus dudas, ese era Brock. Bajó de su descapotable azul oscuro y se encaminó por el camino de piedra que llevaba a la entrada del gimnasio Pokémon._

 _Tras golpear la puerta, fue atendido por la madre de Brock, la señora de cabellos castaños saludó a Ash prácticamente con un abrazo._

— _¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte bien! —le dijo tras soltarlo—. Estábamos tan preocupados por ti._

— _Gracias —agradeció con una sonrisa ladeada, antes de preguntar por su amigo—. Necesito hablar con Brock, ¿está?_

— _Brock está en el gimnasio, ven pasa —cruzó las puertas e ingresó al gimnasio. Tal cual lo recordaba, las gradas en la altura, el campo rocoso, y en el medio del campo de batalla, estaba su viejo amigo curando la mano de Golem, el Pokémon de forma circular estaba bastante apenado, mientras el doctor le daba unas indicaciones._

— _¡Brock! —lo llamó, era obvio que no iba a ser fácil la recibida, el mencionado se irguió en su lugar y apretó los puños. Ash levantó la mano con pena—. ¿Qué tal, tanto tiempo?_

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —lo supuso, su amigo estaba resentido con él, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Si quienes lo apoyaron desde sus inicios se vieron decepcionados por como terminó en aquellas fiestas y en portadas de las más escandalosas revistas._

— _Brock, sé que estás enojado conmigo, lo sé, lo merezco, —bajó la mirada apretando con fuerza sus puños, se sentía destrozado, más al recordar aquel beso que había presenciado—. Pero necesito saber que tanto es verdad lo de Misty con Gary…_

— _¿De verdad te importa? —preguntó aún en su pose altanera, esa misma que había usado contra Ash cuando lo había conocido hace quince años atrás. Brock lo miraba tratando de analizar las palabras de Ash, se despidió de Golem sobándole la cabeza y se acercó al actual inspector—. Sí, es verdad. Al menos lo último que yo supe de ellos, eran que estaban saliendo._

— _Ya veo —prácticamente susurró las palabras, sus puños cerrados se apretaron una vez más y luego relajó su mano—. Es lo que merecía…_

— _Por supuesto. —afirmó Brock— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué Misty te guardara respeto mientras tú te revolcabas con cuanta pelirroja se te cruzaba en frente? —preguntó enojado, más bien, exasperado— ¡Ni yo en mis peores tiempos era así! ¿Cómo tan patán Ash? Cómo es posible que me pidas ayuda para decirle a Misty lo que sientes y a las semanas me entero que dejaste a Misty, y andas emborrachándote en Sinnoh, ¿eh? —Ash no podía creer cuando sintió las manos de su amigo tomándolo por la camisa, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la furia en el rostro del doctor Pokémon—. Me defraudaste Ash, sabes que tanto tú como Misty son como mis hermanos, son mis hermanos de acá —lo soltó y golpeó su pecho— ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Misty así? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no descubriste nada esas semanas con ella? —preguntó entre dientes volviéndolo a tomar por el cuello de la camisa._

— _¡Te equivocas! —respondió sacando la voz desde la boca de su estómago, se sentía el peor de los perdedores, pero no iba a dejar que cuestionaran lo que sentía por Misty— Yo amo a Misty, desde siempre y todo este tiempo… ¡Nunca dejé de hacerlo! —aquella confesión tomó desprevenido a Brock, quien lo soltó._

— _¿De verdad? —preguntó retrocediendo un paso, anonadado._

— _Lo sé, fui estúpido —dijo mirando un punto fijo, y sonrió, pese a que sus mejillas fueron marcadas por un par de lágrimas—. Me asusté al ver que tan poderoso era ese sentimiento —movió intencionalmente los hombros— de pronto ya no quería viajar, quería quedarme acurrucado en sus brazos, despertando cada mañana con ella, viendo crecer a nuestros hijos y…_

— _Te acobardaste y huiste —completó Brock tras suspirar, se cruzó de brazos y trató de buscar la mirada de su amigo que estaba ahora en los pies de éste— ¿Verdad?_

— _Sí, cuando sentí que tan potente era nuestro amor… —se miró las manos— cuando ese «te amo» se me escapó de los labios…_

— _¿Le has dicho que la amas? —ahora sí que Brock estaba sorprendido._

— _Sí, lo he hecho. Pero te juro que solo lo he dicho una vez, solo he dicho una vez "te amo" y fue a ella. A nadie más —dijo suplicante, las lágrimas seguían recorriendo el rostro del inspector Pokémon sin permiso._

— _No es a mí a quien tienes que decírselo…_

— _Pero Misty… —susurró con los hombros caídos y la mirada en cualquier punto._

— _Ella es feliz con Gary —comentó Brock, con pena— sonríe, ésta animada…_

— _Es tarde, ¿verdad? —preguntó resignado._

— _No lo sé… eso es algo que depende de ti…_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Se levantó del suelo y tras sacudir la cabeza decidió volver a ponerse a trabajar. Tenía mucho trabajo en que ocupar su mente, por suerte.

Tomó el horario de la profesora Steele, quien era la primera profesora que iba a analizar. Metió en el buscador de la liga el nombre de ésta: «Lea Steele»

Tras unos segundos de búsqueda, la imagen de la profesora salió en el monitor. Cabello corto color lila, ojos azules. Tenía veinticuatro años y era de ciudad Olivine. Tenía unos cuantos certificados de reconocimiento por sus conocimientos de Pokémon del tipo Acero.

—Esperemos ver esos conocimientos en práctica —sonrió y buscó en la pantalla la pestaña de evolución. Tras clickearla aparecieron las notas antiguas como profesora; solo tenía una nota de su práctica profesional—. Se recibió con un ochenta, nada mal…

Tomó la ficha que iba a usar a partir del lunes, colocó el nombre de la profesora y los horarios de esa semana para saber cuándo tenía que acceder al salón correspondiente. Luego, la dejó a un lado, y siguió con la siguiente… Tomó el horario en con su mano izquierda y suspiró—. ¿Tú tan rápido? —dejó el horario e ingresó el nombre en el buscador: «Misty Waterflower»

No tardó en aparecer en su pose altanera de siempre, su cabello anaranjado enroscado, sus ojos azul verdosos. Su ficha marcaba sus veinticinco años, su procedencia de ciudad Celeste y su título como líder de gimnasio. Tras darle a la pestaña de calificaciones, se rió avergonzado por sorprenderse, calificación perfecta al recibir su título de Maestra de Pokémon Acuáticos, gracias a sus estudios de Biología marina, había recibido su título de profesora con un noventa y cinco, y poseía título de reconocimiento en todas las regiones donde había gimnasios de Pokémon de agua.

No debería estar sorprendido, pero lo estaba.

Esa mujer siempre había sido una guerrera, siempre peleando por sus ideales, por sus metas… quizás esa era la razón principal por la cual la amaba tanto.

Aquel pensamiento, golpeó su cabeza y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Bajó la tapa del notebook; tenía ganas de un trago, sentía la necesidad de ese néctar que le daba calma. Se acercó a su mini bar, pero se detuvo antes de tomar un vaso. Aspiró profundamente y tras tomar las tres botellas con distintos brebajes alcohólicos se dirigió a la cocina donde los botó.

Era mejor que saliera a tomar un poco de aire. Tras extender su brazo a su fiel amigo y dejar su billetera adrede en la casa, salió sin dirección por las calles de ciudad Azulona. Sí, sin dudas el aire fresco era mejor que cualquier bebida alcohólica y claro, no tener dinero era la excusa perfecta para no verse tentado por entrar a un bar.

Era hora de cenar cuando regresó a su departamento muerto de la risa con Pikachu, cuando se encontró con alguien que lo esperaba en la puerta…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

El fin de semana lo pasó de lo mejor, aunque tenía uno que otro dolor en su cuerpo y el labio inferior partido, sus ánimos habían regresado. Había adelantado totalmente las fichas de todos los profesores y repasado uno que otro asunto sobre los Pokémon del tipo acero que era la primera clase que iban a analizar.

Vestido con una camisa celeste y un traje negro, ingresó al salón de clases y se sentó en la esquina de la última fila. Era un lugar perfecto para observar toda la clase sin poner nerviosa a la profesora.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, las puertas se corrieron dejando pasar a la profesora y tras ella, unos cuantos alumnos, cuando entró el décimo alumno, la clase comenzó.

—Bien Alumnos —dijo la profesora, escribiendo en la pizarra—, mi nombre es Lea Steele, y seré la profesora de Pokémon tipo Acero —volteó a ver al alumnado—. Veremos uno por uno cada Pokémon, analizaremos sus ventajas y desventajas, veremos las combinaciones de tipo y los gimnasios que hay —apoyó las manos en el escritorio frente a ella—. ¿Preguntas?

—Yo —dijo una joven de lentes y cabello morado atado en una coleta alta—. ¿Cuántos Pokémon del tipo acero existen?

—Existen solamente cincuenta y un Pokémon del tipo acero —respondió sin titubear y se volteó a escribir en el pizarrón—. De estos, solamente existen cuatro Pokémon que son de acero puro, veinte Pokémon que tienen el tipo acero como principal y veintisiete tienen el tipo acero como un segundo tipo —se volvió para mirar a la alumna que había preguntado—. Somos muy poquitos, así que podremos analizar cada Pokémon de mejor forma —comentó con una sonrisa—, ¿otra pregunta? —entre todos parecían mirarse sin decidirse a hablar, la profesora volvió a sonreír— ¡Preguntaré yo entonces: ¿hay un Pokémon inicial con características del tipo acero?!

Tras un gran silencio, se escuchó el correr de la puerta y una voz que respondió:

—¡Yo sé! ¡Empoleon!

El inspector que estaba concentrado anotando en su ficha, levantó rápidamente su mirada hacia la puerta, ahí estaba la pelirroja que ya se estaba convirtiendo en su tormento en persona –porque en su mente y en sus sueños lo era constantemente– levantar la mano como si fuera parte del alumnado.

—¡Profesora Waterflower! —exclamó sorprendida la profesora Steele, al verla de pie en la puerta, la líder de gimnasio tenía su cabellera anaranjada atada en una gran trenza que le caía sobre su hombro derecho, vestía unos jeanes ajustados color turquesa y una blusa blanca abotonada sin mangas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó juntando sus palmas frente a ella—, los Pokémon de agua son mi debilidad —colocó la mano derecha en la nuca—, lo siento de verdad.

—No sé preocupe —aún con una sonrisa se cruzó de brazos—. Ya que interrumpió mi clase, ¿por qué no les informa a mis alumnos de Empoleon?

—¿Yo? —preguntó la profesora de Pokémon de agua señalándose, tras conseguir un «si» con la cabeza— Ok… —se paró al lado de la profesora titular de la clase e hizo una pequeña reverencia—Hola, soy la profesora Waterflower, mi área es el agua, así que por eso les contaré de Empoleon, ¿ya? —tras conseguir un «ya» animado dio un gran aplauso. Con permiso de la profesora que se sentó en un rincón, Misty empezó a dibujar en la pizarra lo que parecía ser un Piplup.

—Bien —se volvió hacia los alumnos—, ¿conocen a este Pokémon? —tras recibir una negativa, continuó— Se llama Piplup y es el Pokémon inicial de los entrenadores de la región Sinnoh. Piplup se convierte en Prinplup en el nivel dieciséis, y al alcanzar el nivel treinta y seis se convierte en un maravilloso Empoleon. Recién al evolucionar en Empoleon adquiere las características de los Pokémon del tipo acero, en las etapas anteriores son agua simplemente.

—¿Y aprende ataques del tipo acero? —preguntó un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo tono.

—El único ataque de acero que aprende por nivel es Garras de Metal y lo aprende apenas pasa de Piplup a Prinplup —negó con la cabeza—. Ningún otro, pero puedes enseñarle, Ala de Acero o Cañón destello.

—Wow… —comentaron los alumnos sorprendidos.

—¡Muy bien! —la profesora Steele, se paró al lado de Misty y le sonrió— Entonces, según los que le explicó la profesora Waterflower, ¿en qué categoría entraría Empoleon, en los tipos acero como tipo principal o secundario?

Un corográfico «secundario» hizo sonreír a ambas docentes, tras volver a disculparse con la profesora, Misty salió de la sala y la clase continuó.

Al término del día, Ash había quedado sumamente satisfecho con la primera clase de la profesora Steele, que mediante juegos les quitó la timidez a sus alumnos, tenía pocos, pero para un tipo tan escaso eran suficientes. Firmó la última hoja del primer informe y tras mirar su reloj colocó la hora de cierre de actividad.

Juntó todo dentro de un maletín y salió del salón con dirección a su oficina para pasar al computador el primer informe.

Esperaba que el sistema terminara de cargar todo fastidiado, _le había tenido que tomar cariño a esas cosas tecnológicas, pero seguía odiándolas_ , cuando sonó la puerta de su oficina, tras permitir la entrada, ésta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente.

—¿Qué necesita? —preguntó sin quitar la vista del monitor.

—¿Qué tal estuve? —preguntó el recién llegado causando una nueva sorpresa en el moreno. ¿ _Estaba soñando? ¿estaba siendo perseguido? ¿O qué?_ Sacudió su cabeza y la observó, estaba con sus manos escondidas detrás de ella, como si estuviera esperando algo.

—¿Sobre qué, profesora? —volvió a preguntar apretando los labios mientras trataba de no mirar más de lo debido.

—En el salón de la profesora Steele —recorrió la habitación con la mirada— ¿Qué tal?

—Sorprendente —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada—, como siempre.

Aquella respuesta le subió un tono el color a las mejillas de la pelirroja, pero sonrió.

—Señor Ketchum —éste solo la miró—, le informaron que yo hago dos clases en el gimnasio, ¿verdad? —Ash inclinó un poco la cabeza, tratando de recordar.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Bien, esos días serán el día jueves y viernes de la semana entrante, así que el jueves nos veremos en ciudad Celeste.

—Oh, gracias por avisar —respondió asintiendo con la cabeza—, lo anotaré de inmediato.

—Ya, bueno me retiro —hizo una reverencia rápida y salió de la oficina. Ash se quedó viendo la puerta sorprendido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —sacudió la cabeza y siguió con lo que tenía planeado.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Afuera de la oficina del inspector Ketchum, la profesora había corrido a esconderse en la suya con el corazón latiendo al máximo. Apoyó ambas manos sobre su pecho, no sabía porque había hecho eso, pero no podía negar la sensación a mil que sentía. La adrenalina de estar actuando impulsivamente…

 _«La vida es una sola Misty_ » le había dicho Gary el domingo por la noche tras ir a cenar _«A veces todo simplemente es una batalla Pokémon; a veces tu Pokémon tiene la ventaja sobre el oponente y ganas sin problema, a veces tienes la desventaja y pierdes. Pero lo mejor es cuando aún en desventaja eres capaz de dar vuelta la situación y hacerte con la victoria.»_

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

 _«A veces simplemente hay que hacer cosas con el corazón más que con la lógica, aunque la lógica pude decirte que saldrás derrotada, tu corazón puede demostrarte que no.»_

— _Gary…_

 _«Te amo Sirena… por favor… Empieza a combatir, pero esta vez… no puedes perder»_

No había entendido bien a lo que se refería el investigador, hasta que tras pensarlo llegó a la conclusión: Tenía que tomar el control de su vida y enfrentar el pasado. Solo así, iba a poder avanzar completamente.

—¡Bien Ash Ketchum! —se dijo decidida— Prepárate, porque, aunque te he dejado ganar mucho sobre mi vida, esta vez las cosas se pondrán interesantes….


	6. V: Regresando Al Punto De Inicio

_**Primera publicación: 06 de Noviembre 2013**_

 _ **Resubida: 08 de Noviembre 2017**_

"Un tejido mal cerrado no tarda en destejerse; una historia sin final, nunca deja de escribirse"

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 **Capitulo**

 **V**

" **Regresando al punto donde todo comenzó"**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Misty caminaba por los pasillos de la Universidad bastante ofuscada, los alumnos y profesores se detenían para verla pasar; los rumores se hacían cada vez más fuertes. ¿Qué sus cambios de ánimo se debían a que había tenido un affaire con el actual inspector? ¿Quién rayos pudo soltar eso?

Apretando los ojos, apresuró sus pasos hacia la oficina de Gary para evitar seguir oyendo estupideces.

Ella había tomado el control de su vida una vez más, y no iba a permitir que un rumor…

Llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Gary, y la abrió de golpe como acostumbraba a hacer, y se llevó un gran susto al no encontrar a Gary, sino a una mujer de cabellos rojos y lentes rectangulares, que apenas ocultaban los ojos verdes de ésta.

—¡Profesora Waterflower! —la mujer, sorprendida dejó de revisar los papeles que tenía en su mano y los metió rápidamente en una carpeta de color rosada.

—Usted es la profesora Lovely, ¿verdad? —preguntó, tras cerrar la puerta, adelantó unos pasos dentro de la oficina, con las manos tomadas en su espalda.

—Efectivamente, soy la profesora Dulce Lovely —respondió mirándola con una sonrisa—, me acabo de incorporar a la plantilla de profesores —dejó lo que hacía y se levantó del asiento para acercarse a la pelirroja con la mano extendida—. Me encargaré del área de los Pokémon del tipo Hada.

—Ah —exclamó, tomando la mano mientras la observaba detenidamente. Era una mujer bastante bonita, ropa totalmente ajustada al cuerpo, colores llamativos en su vestimenta… mmm tal vez tenía una idea porque estaba ahí, seguramente era una nueva presa en las redes de su amigo ahora que habían decidido dejar de ser amigos con ventajas para ser solo amigos—. ¿Ha visto al Profesor Oak?

—Si —tomó la carpeta rosada que había sobre el escritorio y sonrió abrazándose a ella—, nos vamos a una conferencia en isla Canela. ¿No le dijo?

—No —exclamó sorprendida ante aquello. Gary y ella nunca habían tenido ese tipo de incomunicación.

—Lo mandó el inspector Ketchum —terminó de decir, e hizo que Misty saliera de sus pensamientos con un sutil movimiento de su cabeza—, así que me retiro o se nos hará tarde. ¡Adiós!

Y se fue dejando a la pelirroja sola, ésta giró para verla salir… Iba a soltar una maldición cuando su teléfono sonó. Fastidiada, metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su delantal y extrajo de éste su celular, lo desbloqueó con el dedo índice y apretó el mensaje que se veía en pantalla.

 _«Amorcito, no me extrañes saldré con la bella Lovely a pasear a las aguas termales… este, digo a una conferencia mucho muy importante. ¡Suerte! Vuelvo en una semana y media. Ahí me cuentas como te fue con Ketchum y si tengo que volver a golpearlo»_

Ante eso ella detuvo la lectura. _¿Lo había golpeado_? Y vaya que la conocía Gary que en el mensaje seguía.

 _«Si, lo golpee ¿No lo tomaste? Creo que fui muy sutil… en fin… ¡Éxito y saca la mejor nota! Gary.»_

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su delantal blanco, que cubría su vestido verde agua y salió a su oficina a seguir con sus clases.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ash estaba con los ojos cerrados, recostado contra el respaldo de su sillón detrás del escritorio, movía levemente su cuerpo para que el sillón diera un suave vaivén, había tenido que batallar todo el día con los rumores que alguien había soltado en la universidad y más encima había tenido que ir a explicarle al director Aspen, a que se debían dichos comentarios. Sin dudas, había sido un día muy pesado… Pero, era viernes y luego de eso podría perderse en su departamento todo el fin de semana.

O eso pensó, hasta que sintió el sonar de su celular. Dejó la cómoda posición, y extendió su mano hacia el borde del escritorio donde había dejado su teléfono, y tras acercárselo al rostro para ver quién era, se quedó congelado.

Ese número era tan fácil de reconocer que trato de salir rápidamente de su asombro para poder contestar.

—Hola… —saludó y soltó el aire por la nariz.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

La clase estaba totalmente en silencio, mientras Misty delante de todo el alumnado iba y venía contando los rasgos de los siete Pokémon iniciales de Agua; sus tipos, sus formas de evolucionar y una que otra característica más.

—Entonces —se detuvo detrás de su escritorio donde había seis pokébolas—, como son treinta y cinco, se van a separar en grupos de cinco y van a elegir una pokébola para estudiar. Dentro de ellas —las señaló con un gesto de ambas manos—, están los siete Pokémon iniciales de los que les he estado conversando el día de hoy —las tomó y desactivó los siete dispositivos de capturas para meterlos dentro de una pequeña caja—. Es al azar, así que armen los grupos y después se acerca un representante de cada grupo para elegir la pokébola.

Terminado de hablar se sentó en su lugar tras el escritorio, mientras sus alumnos se ponían de pie para organizar los grupos de investigación.

La profesora sacó su celular y observó el mensaje que apareció en pantalla.

 _«¿Rumores?... Rumores… ¡Vaya! No pensé que fueran rumores… o es que realmente tú con Ash nunca…»_ maldijo apretando no solo los dientes, sino que los ojos y puños también…

¡Lo mataría! ¡Gary Oak era un hombre muerto!

—¡Listo! —escuchó decir a sus alumnos, así que levantó la mirada para verlos ya agrupados en grupos de cinco, sonrió de lado… Sus alumnos eran increíbles.

—Bien, ahora —extendió la caja con las pokébolas—, vengan a elegir al Pokémon que van a tener que cuidar desde hoy viernes, hasta el miércoles —informó—, tienen que tenerlo un día cada uno de ustedes. Recuerden que la próxima semana vamos a estar siendo evaluados y no quieren que su linda profesora saque una calificación mala, ¿no?

—¡No! —exclamaron los grupos con el brazo derecho en alto, Misty soltó una carcajada.

¡Amaba ese trabajo!

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Tras terminar las clases, extendió sus brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse, tomar sus cosas y salir del salón con destino a ciudad Celeste, hoy no tenía chofer que la alcanzara así que tenía que tomar el autobús hasta su ciudad. Salió de la sala y trató de pasar desapercibida de los comentarios o rumores, pero para su sorpresa, ya no era la comidilla del día y como si hubiera hecho la pregunta al aire, una de sus alumnas se acercó corriendo.

—¡Profesora! —la chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules la miró casi emocionada—. ¡El inspector ha aclarado el mal entendido! —le informó con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó sorprendida por aquello.

—Sí —afirmó—, el director estuvo recién en la cafetería de la universidad y nos pidió que dejáramos el tema, que ustedes solo eran amigos de la infancia. ¿Verdad?

—Si —respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza—, sí, eso… compañeros de viaje Pokémon, eso fuimos…

—Ah, ok —volvió a sonreír—, ya no se preocupe por los rumores entonces profe… —se alejó—, hoy me toca quedarme con Totodile —le informó tras despedirse con la mano en alto y perderse en los pasillos de la universidad.

—Ese Ash —farfulló frunciendo los labios—, siempre saliendo tan limpio de todo —apretó más las carpetas contra su pecho y salió de la universidad.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Estacionó frente a la casa y aún no podía salir de su asombro, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, desabrochó el de Pikachu y salió del auto levantando las gafas oscuras que cubrían sus ojos caramelos hacia la cabeza.

No podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba… nuevamente en pueblo Paleta… nuevamente en la casa donde se crio… era hora de enfrentar a su madre…

Tomó aire y se encamino hacia la puerta.

—¡Vamos Pikachu! —dijo cuando llegó frente a la puerta blanca y extendió su mano con nervios hacia la manilla.

—¡Pika! —insistió el roedor empuñando sus manitos para darle apoyo a su compañero.

—¡Tienes razón! —tomó la manilla e ingresó a la casa—. ¡Mamá! Ya llegué…

La dueña de casa de cabellos castaños no tardó en aparecer frente a su hijo, ahí estuvieron un par de segundo viéndose a los ojos, hasta que Delia dio un fuerte sollozo y se acercó hasta la entrada de su casa para darle a su hijo un gran abrazo…

—Mamá —soltó Ash angustiado correspondiendo al abrazo de su progenitora.

—Ash —lo abrazó—, hijo mío, mi Ash —sollozó una vez más apretando los ojos para no llorar.

—Mamá… —volvió a repetir mientras traviesas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de ambos—, lo siento tanto, nunca fue mi intención defraudarte de esa manera… yo no…

Ante aquella frase, la señora se separó automáticamente de él para darle una mirada seria… estaba en problemas.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente… —indicó con las manos en su cadera.

—Lo sé mamá… —comentó ingresando a la sala para desplomarse en el sillón de dos cuerpos amarillo—, estoy consciente de ello.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Llegó cansado a su departamento, Pikachu lo observaba con las orejas bajas como compadeciéndose de su entrenador quien estaba a punto de odiar los viernes desde que había regresado a Kanto; el primer viernes, recibió un golpe de Gary, el viernes que acababa de pasar, recibió el sermón más grande de toda su vida por parte de su madre... y ahora, pensar que iba a estar esa semana en ciudad Celeste, ahí, en el lugar donde todos sus males comenzaron por su cobardía, ya lo estaban haciendo temblar...

¿Qué pasaría en esos dos días que estaría en ciudad Celeste?

No lo sabía... pero ya lo temía.

Entró a bañarse y dejó que el agua helada, empapara y congelara sus pensamientos mientras trataba de encontrar la calma consigo mismo para poder seguir con sus labores con la élite.

Con una toalla blanca amarrada a su cintura y con otra del mismo color secándose su cabellera oscura se acercó a su escritorio y prendió el notebook para que iniciar el sistema mientras iba a colocarse su cómodo piyama de dos piezas azul, luego se dejó caer sobre la silla para terminar de pasar los informes de la semana sobre la profesora Steele, quien lo había hecho bastante bien.

Terminó de completar la ficha con los datos de sus hojas y tras darle "enter" a la información, automáticamente le apareció la ficha de Misty.

Apoyó los codos en el borde del escritorio y el mentón en los puños, observando la pantalla fijamente…

—Misty —susurró apretando los labios—, no quiero mezclar mi vida con el trabajo, pero… volver a ciudad Celeste… ahí al punto donde todo comenzó… —se echó hacia atrás—, no sé qué va a pasar… —cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

— _Ash, cariño, hijo de mi corazón, yo puedo entender todo lo que te pasó. Pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si cuando volvías a ver a Misty, ella tenía una criatura de seis años en sus brazos? ¿Eh? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras dejado a Misty embarazada en ese entonces? ¿O si hubiera entrado en una depresión, en una crisis y la encontrabas destruida? ¿Hubieras podido con ello?_

— _No —negó con su cabeza aturdido por las palabras de su madre—, no sé qué hubiera hecho si algo así hubiera pasado._

— _Pero no paso —Delia tomó aire y se sentó al lado de su hijo para darle un abrazo—, y ahora sé que eres un hombre con estudios, con un trabajo estable… Es hora de que tomes las riendas de tu vida… si crees que Misty aún es esa mujer… Lucha por ella… pero hazlo, aunque tengas que dejar tu orgullo de lado._

— _Mamá…_

— _Ya pisoteaste una vez las ilusiones de Misty… —le palmeó sutilmente la espalda— ten mucho cuidado en como actúas ahora hijo._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—Sí —dijo abriendo los ojos para acomodarse una vez más en la silla para seguir trabajando—, tengo que terminar con esto… y dejar que las cosas fluyan —y sin más se volvió a concentrar en la ficha de Misty para imprimirlas.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ash estaba tomando nota de la clase de Misty desde la última fila, vestido con un traje con detalles plateados en las solapas de la chaqueta; la clase era magistral, sus palabras, su seguridad y la forma que conseguía que sus alumnos acataran todas sus ideas… No sabía por qué sospechaba que tenía casi comprados a sus alumnos, hasta que, a la mitad de la clase, se dividieron en siete y cada grupo de cinco alumnos tenía un inicial de agua…

Ahora todo era claro, había desarrollado una idea para verse como la mujer organizada que era… aunque él no necesitaba pruebas para saberlo.

—Bien —dijo Misty parándose al lado de su escritorio con una enorme sonrisa, traía su cabello pelirrojo tomado en un rodete con dos palillos tan rojos como el vestido de strapless floreado que lucía bajo su bata blanca—, por hoy hemos terminado la clase —colocó las manos en su espalda—recuerden por favor, dejar sus informes sobre mi escritorio y además recuerden que esta semana vamos a ir a ciudad Celeste, para ver a estos Pokémon que están cuidando en acción, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras la afirmación de sus alumnos sonrió y en filas se fueron retirando dejando los informes sobre el escritorio.

Cuando el salón estuvo ya completamente vacío, Misty tomó las hojas de los informes y se acercó al banco donde Ash estaba sentado.

—¿Qué tal la clase? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, Ash dejó de escribir en su informe y la observó, aunque la sorpresa se la llevó al encontrar el rostro de la pelirroja muy cerca de él.

—Eto… —balbuceó mientras tragaba grueso, corrió un poco su rostro y afirmó con la cabeza—, bien… si eso —sonrió observando la hoja que acababa de terminar de llenar—, ha sido una clase bastante didáctica, muy buena.

—¡Genial! —se sentó en el banco delante de él y volteó nuevamente a verlo—. El jueves y el viernes vamos a ir a ciudad Celeste, como es con inspección, prefiero que sea así, además —le informó, pero se detuvo al ver que Ash no la observaba—, disculpe… —farfulló con el ceño fruncido—, ¿puede verme para hablarle?

Ash apretó los ojos y tomó aire para observarla, y realmente no podía, no cuando le daban ganas de agarrarla por la cara y darle un beso que la dejara muda. _¡Rayos!_ Hasta sus propios pensamientos ya le estaban jugando en contra.

—Lo siento profesora —se disculpó y la miró mientras colocaba su firma al final de la hoja de información—, ¿me decía?

—Le informaba —dijo ofendida por no causar el interés que esperaba en Ash—, que este jueves y viernes doy a dar mi clase en el gimnasio Celeste.

—¿Viernes? —exclamó aterrado, como su mente ya lo estaba prediciendo, ese viernes sería de temer también.

—Si —y con la curiosidad instaurada en su rostro buscó la mirada del inspector que la esquivaba rápidamente—, ¿le sucede algo?

—No —negó con la cabeza—, no sucede nada.

—El fin de semana en ciudad Celeste —dijo parándose, y Ash la siguió con la mirada—, espero que esto termine mejor que hace siete años —y tras esa frase, se dio vuelta y se alejó para recoger sus cosas, para posteriormente salir de la sala.

—¡Oh por todos los cielos! —reclamó Ash deslizando las manos por su rostro cuando la mujer salió de escena—. ¡Esta semana voy a terminar por perder la cordura!

Tomó sus cosas y salió a ocultarse en su oficina hasta que toda la universidad estuviera solitaria para poder salir tranquilo. Terminó de pasar el informe de Misty a la computadora y archivó en una carpeta la hoja con los datos de Misty. Tras apagar el computador, cerró su maletín y tomó su chaqueta para salir, y en esa salida se llevó por delante a un habitante aun en el colegio.

—¡Auch! —se quejó la mujer y Ash se quedó congelado, de verdad, esto ya parecía un martirio—. ¡Oye! —le gritó Misty desde el suelo—, ¿no piensas ayudarme a levantar?

—¿Eh? —sacudió su cabeza y la observó en el suelo, dándose cuenta también que el taco de su zapato alto estaba roto— Parece que te… —le extendió los brazos para que ella se levantara, pero no terminó de hablar ya que fue interrumpido.

—Sí, me doble el pie en la caída —protestó siendo levantada por Ash, ante aquella fuerza empleada por el moreno, sus cuerpos se vieron unidos de una forma bastante incomoda, pero Ash salió rápidamente de su mente, la tomó en brazos para volver a entrar a su oficina y dejarla sobre el sillón.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó agachándose frente a ella para tomarle el pie derecho y apoyarlo sobre su pierna.

—Ash… —protestó, pero el inspector no le prestó mucha atención, le quitó el zapato y le hizo un suave masaje— ¡Auch! —se quejó cuando le apretó debajo del tobillo.

—Esto va a necesitar hielo —le informó, observando el pie—, voy a ver si consigo un poco en la cafetería… —tomó un almohadón y se lo puso bajo el pie antes de levantarse para salir de la oficina sin decir nada más… Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó en ella con los ojos cerrados— Enfócate Ash… no pierdas el enfoque…

Misty se quedó dentro de la oficina, observando todo con recelo, se veía todo demasiado sobrio para ser Ash, nada llamativo, nada que le hiciera recordar al Ash que ella conocía, con algo de dificultad se levantó del sillón, y se acercó al escritorio, el dolor del tobillo se sentía como si tuviera una astilla clavada en la planta del pie, pero era bastante soportable, con curiosidad, inspeccionó los cuadros que colgaban tras el escritorio.

—Licenciado en las Ciencias de los Pokémon —leyó hasta con un poco de orgullo en sus palabras y una sonrisa en sus labios—. La liga Pokémon reconoce a Ash Ketchum como Inspector Pokémon en asuntos de interacción Humano-Pokémon —apretó sus labios—. Al parecer si salieron cosas buenas de nuestro distanciamiento —tomó uno de los portarretratos y fue tan grande la sorpresa que una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre el vidrio y resbaló por lo que solía ser su imagen a los diez años…

—Esa imagen la usé para demostrarle al Director que nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo —dijo Ash con una pequeña bolsa de hielo en las manos—, todavía estaba las señoras de la cafetería así que me facilitaron el hielo —continuó hablando, ignorando el cuadro de shock de la pelirroja—, me encontré con la enfermera Joy a punto de irse, así que va a venir a ver tu pie… ¿Tienes cómo ir a casa? —seguía hablando, pero por puros nervios—. O te pido un taxi… —se acercó a Misty—, ¿Estás bien?

—Si —respondió cerrando los ojos, dejó el marco una vez más sobre el escritorio y volvió al sillón sin decir mucho—, ya casi no me duele.

—Pero, de todas formas —volvió a tomarle el pie y le apoyó el hielo sobre el tobillo—, la Joy no debe tardar en llegar a revisártelo.

Ahí se quedaron en silencio los dos, Ash apoyándole el hielo en el pie, mientras se lo observaba y Misty solo lo miraba a él, tenía tantas ganas de gritarle hasta quedarse sin voz, por haber dañado su orgullo de aquella manera, pero también tenía ganas de llorar… por como las cosas habían resultado…

—No fue todo tan malo —susurró logrando que Ash la mirara confundido—, digo, ambos somos profesionales, tenemos los títulos que siempre anhelamos… no es tan…

Pero fue interrumpida por el ingreso de la enfermera a la oficina.

Ash rápidamente se corrió para darle permiso a la enfermera, la cual no encontró nada anormal más que una inflamación, a la cual le recetó unos antiinflamatorios, pero por simple control, le pidió que la acompañara al centro Pokémon.

Así que ambas mujeres se fueron juntas dejando a Ash una vez más solo dentro de su oficina, tomó sus cosas y volvió a salir hacia su departamento.

Llegó a su hogar y fue recibido por un abrazo del pequeño roedor eléctrico, a veces se preguntaba qué sería de su vida sin su amigo amarillo…

—Ay Pikachu —susurró mirando a su Pokémon— solo quiero que esta semana pase rápido… que estos cinco meses pasen rápido…

Y como un deseo cumplido, ahí estaba el jueves temprano frente al gimnasio Pokémon de ciudad Celeste… el lugar donde todos sus males empezaron… ahí donde toda esta historia comenzó...


	7. VI: Enfrentamiento En Ciudad Celeste

_**Primera publicación: 3 de Diciembre 2013**_

 _ **Resubida: 08 de Noviembre 2017**_

 _"La vida a veces es una rueda y puede dar una segunda oportunidad, ¿qué vas a hacer?_

 _Quedarte a ver cómo se va, o esta vez tomarla y no dejarla."_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 **Capitulo**

 **VI**

" **¡Enfrentamiento en Ciudad Celeste!** **"**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Aquella semana había sido de terror, y no solo por estar siendo observada durante tres horas por Ash, sino que, aunque su pie no había sufrido mayor daño, le dolía la sola idea de ponerse tacos.

Así que ese martes, no vio otra opción más que calzarse un par de zapatillas, un blue jean ajustado y una camiseta morada con detalles floreados de lilas. Ató su cabellera en alto y se dirigió a la universidad, donde por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sentía que estaba a la altura de sus alumnos y cuando se encontró con Ash, pudo recién notar la diferencia de estaturas que tenía con el inspector de la liga… ¡Apenas si le llegaba al hombro gracias a su peinado alto! _¡Eso no podía estar pasándole!_

Incluso llegó a sentirse algo intimidada de la mirada desde arriba que le dio Ash, adornada con una sonrisa ladeada. _¡Ok, no era su día! ¡Malditos tacos!_

Lo segundo que le dio pánico, fue haberse olvidado el taller para el día, en el gimnasio; por lo que no le quedó más que improvisar la clase con lo que recordaba que había planificado con los iniciales de agua.

Para su suerte, los equipos de alumnos que tenía, eran listos y captaron rápidamente sus indicaciones; aunque por dentro rogaba porque Ash no se aprovechara de que la conocía de antes, para leer sus gestos corporales tan evidentes cuando estaba nerviosa.

El miércoles fue bastante mejor, al menos pudo ponerse unos suecos no muy altos, pero si lo suficiente como para no volver a sentirse intimidades por la altura que había adquirido Ash en esos siete años.

Y de pronto, ella estaba mirando como él anotaba lo que observaba de la clase, mientras sus alumnos estaban escribiendo un informe sobre los Pokémon iniciales. Apoyó el codo en el escritorio y la cabeza en su puño cerrado.

Siempre se había preguntado qué pasaría por la cabeza de Ash Ketchum, se lo había preguntado hace siete años, el día que había decidido entregarle a Ash, su inocencia, su corazón y su alma en una noche… y se lo volvía a preguntar ahora. Ahora que volverían a estar los dos nuevamente bajo el cielo de ciudad Celeste, bajo el mismo techo en el gimnasio…

El sonido de su celular la hizo sacudir la cabeza para volver a su realidad y se encontró con que el inspector estaba observándola con el ceño fruncido, pero no por enojo o molestia, sino que podía ver claramente la curiosidad en su rostro, rápidamente corrió la mirada para observar su celular, tenía un mail de Gary desde Isla Canela.

Recorrió con la mirada a sus alumnos y luego la bajó a su celular.

" _Querida y deliciosa amiga, las noticias volaron hasta Isla Canela, ¿de verdad te atreviste a modificar tu programa de estudio? ¿De verdad vas a tenerlo el fin de semana en el gimnasio, en tu casa? ¡Espero que no sea una falsa alarma y de verdad te la estés jugando o me vas a tener que soportar contándote lo rico del tipo Hada lo que quede de semestre! Ponte las pilas sirenita, o lo lamentaras ¬¬..._ _  
_ _Te quiere, tu sexy amigo, Gary."_

Observó el mensaje de su amigo con una mueca en los labios, no sabía si reírse o mandarlo al mismísimo diablo. Optó por lo primero y se cubrió con la mano derecha, toda la boca para no molestar a sus alumnos.

¡Lo mataría! ¡Gary seguía juntando puntos para que lo matara!

Dejó el celular, tomó su carpeta y con un plumón se acercó a la pizarra para escribir el panorama del día jueves y viernes. Hora de salida del bus desde la universidad, lista de materiales y al final simplemente dibujó una _chibi_ Misty diciendo: _¡No sé olviden del ánimo!_

Cuando faltaban media hora para finalizar la clase, retiró las hojas de informe y les mostró a sus alumnos lo que había escrito en el pizarrón.

—Sean puntuales por favor —les pidió con una sonrisa—, eso hará que se disfrute mejor el día en el gimnasio. Nos vemos mañana en ciudad Celeste.

Se despidió de todos, juntó sus cosas y salió del salón casi apurada.

Ash se extrañó de aquel comportamiento, mas le preguntó a un alumno cercano que sucedía.

—Hoy es miércoles —le informó la chica de cabello rubio—, creo que hoy comparte la clase con la profesora de tipo veneno.

Ante aquella información revisó sus papeles y claro, ahí estaba detallado. Misty apoyaba a las clases de los otros profesores y hoy acompañaba a la profesora Valeska Vermont. Juntó todo sus pertenencias y tras agradecerle a la alumna, salió camino a la sala de la profesora Vermont.

Cuando llegó, ingresó casi en silencio porque Misty tenía en sus manos a un Tentacool al que enseñaba a los alumnos de la profesora Vermont.

Ash buscó un lugar entre los alumnos y se sentó a contemplar las explicaciones de Misty sobre los Pokémon de agua con características del tipo veneno, solo la observó, esa clase no estaba en su itinerario así que solo se dedicó a observarla.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verla hablar tan emocionada de aquella medusa que tenía en sus manos como si fuera un lindo Eevee, le recordaba a la Misty que había conocido hace muchos años atrás.

Aprovechó también para darle un vistazo a la forma de enseñar de una de las últimas profesoras que iba a evaluar en su estadía en esa universidad.

Con la clase acabada, se dirigió a su oficina para pasar todo a limpio y dejar todo preparado para esos dos días en ciudad Celeste. Suspiró y tomó el portarretratos que tenía en una esquina de su escritorio y observó a la Misty de su niñez, a la Misty que lo acompañó en sus primeras aventuras como entrenador Pokémon.

—¿Por qué contigo todo es tan difícil? —le preguntó a la imagen de su amiga—. ¿Eh? Mañana tendré que volver al lugar del que hui hace siete años… Cuando dejé que mis miedos e inseguridades me alejaran de tus labios… de tu cuerpo…

Dejó el portarretrato y tras apoyar los codos en el borde del escritorio perdió las manos entre sus cabellos cortos.

—Tengo que ser fuerte… —se susurró a sí mismo—, tengo que ser fuerte… y enfrentarme con el fantasma de ciudad Celeste para poder continuar.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ash había llegado a ciudad Celeste junto con los alumnos de la pelirroja, esperó a que todos descendieran del transporte antes de bajar, le costó cada escalón hasta que finalmente ahí estaba, debajo del letrero que daba la bienvenida a los retadores, al inicio del sendero que conducía al gran Dewgong que decoraba el gimnasio Celeste; lo recorrió con la vista, seguía tal cual lo recordaba.

Avanzó a pasos lentos a comparación de los alumnos que prácticamente corrían hacia la puerta de cristal del gimnasio donde la esbelta figura de la profesora apareció vistiendo un traje de baño de una pieza azul y un short de mezclilla debajo de su delantal blanco. Ash se detuvo un momento para mirar los pilares blancos y celestes que rodeaban el gimnasio, ahí donde le había prometido a Misty que no la iba a lastimar antes de besarla por primera vez.

—Pikapi… —susurró el roedor desde el hombro izquierdo de su entrenador.

—Yo —extendió la mano hacia el pilar.

—¡Ash! —escuchó su nombre mientras apoyaba la mano en la columna donde Misty se había protegido de él hace siete años—. No te atormentes —escuchó que le susurraban en el oído derecho, y casi se lleva un susto de muerte cuando notó que realmente Misty estaba a su lado con una sonrisa en sus labios—, estamos aquí para trabajar —le guiñó el ojo—, lo pasado es pasado—. ¡Hola Pikachu! —lo saludó y el Pokémon eléctrico saltó a los brazos de la chica—. ¡Vamos es hora de empezar las clases!

Y con esa frase, lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo dentro del gimnasio donde los alumnos ya esperaban en las gradas.

—¡Aquí encontré al inspector! —dijo Misty a los chicos para que no pensaran mal—. ¡Y adivinen, ¿qué?! —exclamó enseñándoles a Pikachu—. Hará de réferi en las pruebas de batalla que tendrán hoy —miró a Ash con una enorme sonrisa tras la cara de desconcierto del pobre moreno—. ¿Verdad?

—Sí, claro —dijo confundido pero sacudió la cabeza y se concentró—. Me encantaría.

La mañana pasó entre un mini torneo con un representante de cada grupo con su Pokémon inicial, y hacia la tarde. Misty les habló de las etapas evolutivas de cada uno de esos iniciales.

Todos estaban sentados a su alrededor mientras ella -de pie- contaba con gestos de sus manos cada una de las cualidades de los Pokémon en segunda etapa; las orejas y cola de Wartortle, lo cavernícola que parecía Croconaw, la apariencia momentánea en dos patas de Marshtomp, la apariencia de realeza de Prinplup, ni hablar de lo emocionada que estaba con la pose de samurai de Dewott al usar sus conchas o explicando la espuma pegajosa de Frogadier, así como también la forma de Brionne.

Ese informe iba a ser casi perfecto, Ash agradecía que la profesora a veces pareciera tan preocupada de su celular como de su clase, eso sin dudas le quitaría puntos, puntos que le restarían la perfección. Una perfección que podría ser puesta a duda por la élite por el lazo que alguna vez los unió.

Ash aprovechó el gimnasio Celeste para directamente hacer su informe en su notebook desde las gradas, mientras Misty, hablaba con sus alumnos de los que verían mañana. Estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que el autobús puesto por la universidad los fuera a buscar.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Con el gimnasio vacío la pelirroja suspiró y observó su celular que no había pasado de recibir mensajes de Gary a cada rato.

—¡Eres un idiota! —lo atacó cuando al fin el investigador Pokémon le contestó—. ¡Estaba siendo evaluada por Ash, y tú no paras de mandarme mensajes!

 _«Lo siento preciosa_ » respondió « _no es mi culpa que no puedas soltar el celular en todo el día.»_

—¡Deja de complicarme las cosas, ¿quieres?! —le suplicó, aunque más parecía una orden.

 _«¿Por qué lo dices? Yo estoy bien lejos, no puedo hacer nada_ »

—¡Gary Oak! —farfulló entre dientes a punto de estrangular a su pobre celular.

 _«¡Ese soy yo primor!»_ contestó con una voz tan sexy que Misty solo quería matarlo más _«Lo sé, quieres matarme… ojalá fuera a besos… pero tú sabes, la distancia»_

—¡YA! —gritó desesperada por lo pesado que podría llegar a ser su amigo.

 _«Ya no te molestaré, pero tú tienes que arreglar tus cosas con el estúpido de Ash, o no va a ver cuerpito rico para que comas a mi regreso»_

—¡Por todo los cielos, ya! —volvió a gritar sumamente abochornada.

 _«¡Eso es lo que más amo de ti, que después de años aún logro sonrojarte»_

—¡Estúpido! —le gritó y Gary simplemente empezó a reírse porque al parecer le había acertado.

« _Ya Misty, hablando en serio_ » el tono de su voz le indicaba a la pelirroja que definitivamente hablaba sin doble sentido « _Por favor_ » le suplicó _«Ve que haces con tu vida, después de hablar con Ash, tienes que ver qué es lo mejor para tu vida, no pienses en Ash, ni siquiera en mí, piensa en ti.»_

—Está bien Gary —suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza—, lo haré… Es ahora o nunca.

 _«Eso espero, porque la profe Lovely… está muy interesada en que le dé clases de anatomía»_ dijo haciendo un ruido con los labios, como dando a entender que estaba para comérsela. La pelirroja simplemente sonrió _«¡Te hice reír! Voy a poder cortar y vivir tranquilo»_

—Ya tonto —comentó rascándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda—, que te vaya bien… ¡Pobre de la profesora con tus encantos!

 _«¿Celosa? Nunca has podido resistir este cuerpazo»_

—No sé si sentirme celosa o aliviada…

 _«Mujer mala, ya me voy, tengo que hacer. ¡Nos estamos viendo Misty!»_

—Nos estamos viendo Gary —cortó la llamada y bajó el celular para apoyarlo en su mentón—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué?

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

En Isla Canela, Gary se dejó caer sentado en la cama aún con el teléfono en la mano, tenía su camisa blanca abierta y miraba el techo con frustración.

—¿Por qué demonios no puedo quitarte de mi mente, eh, pelirroja? —miró el teléfono, sabía que si ellos dos hablaban y aclaraban sus cosas, hasta ahí iba a llegar su jueguito de amigos con ventajas… Se dejó caer nuevamente -pero esta vez- sobre el colchón y extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Necesitaba distraerse, realmente la profesora Lovely había sido una buena compañía pero no lo suficiente para…

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se sentó y tras mover su cuello para ambos lados se levantó para atender y se encontró con un panorama que hizo que su mirada cayera a los tacones morados de la mujer de largas piernas níveas y un -muy ajustado- vestido por las rodillas, y ni hablar del escote en V… creía que estaba alucinando, pero no… Ahí estaba la profesora Lovely algo apenada por presentarse así ante la puerta del investigador.

—Me preguntaba, si… —bajó la mirada y se acomodó las gafas antes de volver a mirarlo—, gusta acompañarme a cenar.

Retiraba lo dicho, parece que la suerte estaba cambiándole…al menos en lo que se refería a compañía.

Tras acomodarse la ropa, la acompañó a cenar, conversaron de la vida un poco y la profesora tocó el tema que Gary ya veía venir.

—No —negó con la cabeza tomando su copa de vino tinto—, con Misty somos solo buenos amigos, fuimos pareja, pero ya no lo somos.

—¡Ay qué bueno! —exclamó la mujer de ojos azules sorprendiendo muchísimo a Gary que casi se atora con el vino—. La verdad, como soy nueva no quería tener problemas con la profesora Waterflower.

—¿Por qué tendrías problema con Misty? —preguntó dejando la copa y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—Es que yo —bajó la mirada y apretó la servilleta que tenía en su regazo—, quería saber si tengo posibilidades con usted.

Gary no pudo con la tensión y soltó una carcajada, se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le levantó la mirada.

—Primero que nada, no me diga usted… ¡Me hace sonar muy viejo! —se quejó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y volvió a correr la mirada.

—Segundo, pues —levantó los brazos en alto—, soy soltero, así que —con su sonrisa más galante se apoyó en la mesa—, sorpréndeme.

La profesora lo miró con las mejillas encendidas con furia en su piel clara, pero enseguida cambio de personalidad, tomando al castaño de sorpresa, se paró y le plantó un beso en los labios que Gary no tardó en responder.

—Wow… —dijo cuándo la profesora lo soltó y volvió a su puesto—, y tan tierna e inocente que se ve.

—No te dejes guiar por la apariencia de las hadas… —le guiñó el ojo y luego acomodó nuevamente sus lentes alargados—, no se olvide que podemos derrotar al más fuerte de los dragones.

 _Y que Arceus lo llevara al mismísimo infierno…_

Ahora comprendía tal vez un poco a Ash, las pelirrojas llevan fuego en sus cabellos y en la sangre.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Viernes y una vez más, Ash Ketchum estaba sorprendido de Misty. La líder de gimnasio tenía nada más ni nada menos que a las finales de los siete Pokémon iniciales en la piscina del gimnasio cuando ingresaron tanto los alumnos como él. Sinceramente, todo era sorprendente.

—Bien —dijo y con un aplauso, los siete Pokémon salieron de la piscina y se pararon a un lado de Misty, Samurott, Swampert, Empoleon del lado derecho, y del lado izquierdo de la líder, se paró Feraligatr, Blastoise, Primarina y Greninja—, estos son mis siete Pokémon, y el motivo real de enseñarles los Pokémon iniciales. Hoy van a analizar a cada una de las etapas finales —adelantó un paso—. Quiero que cada uno de los grupos se ubiquen con la final de su inicial —alzó la ceja derecha—, ¿pueden distinguirlos?

Todos levantaron las manos emocionados para afirmar y se acercaron a las etapas finales de sus Pokémon.

—Increíble —indicó Ash observando el buen aspecto de esos seis Pokémon—, ¿son tuyos?

—Si —afirmó parándose a su lado, para ver a sus alumnos—, me los facilitó el profesor Oak hace un par de años, luego los demás profesores conforme me fueron conocieron me dieron los que me faltaban, Samurott y Greninja.

—Fantástico —exclamó y también se acercó a los Pokémon para examinarlos detenidamente con ayuda del alumnado, Misty simplemente se cruzó de brazos y los observó con una sonrisa.

Era el mediodía cuando las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron para los retadores que esperaron toda la semana por conseguir la medalla Cascada.

Ver en acción a aquellos Pokémon en etapa final, solo mejoró la perspectiva que tenía de cada uno de ellos… Eran maravillosos.

Misty, siempre había sido dominante en las batallas, pues la ofensiva siempre fue su mejor defensiva, tranquila y con determinación. Realmente no había cambiado nada.

Luego de las rondas de siete batallas en las cuales Misty solo entregó una medalla, el paseo de los estudiantes terminó.

—La semana que viene vamos a ver los Pokémon que habitan en el mar —dio un gran aplauso—, conseguí permiso para ir a isla Espuma así que preparen los trajes de baño —Misty si sabía cómo motivar a sus alumnos.

Mientras los alumnos subían al autobús, Misty se acercó a Ash con las manos tras ella.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Ahora? —preguntó el inspector sorprendido de ese cambio de opinión.

—¿En tu departamento? —respondió con otra pregunta.

Ash no lo podía creer, simplemente sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su camisa celeste y se la entregó a la líder.

—A las ocho —le indicó Misty mientras tomaba la tarjeta.

—Está bien, te espero —confundido y muerto de la curiosidad, se subió al autobús con destino a ciudad Azulona.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Realmente no sabía que iba a pasar con aquella pelirroja indecisa, solo atinó a acomodar un poco su apartamento para que no se vea demasiado desordenado. Se paró frente al refrigerador y se preguntó si quería cenar con él…

Por las dudas, salió de su apartamento a comprar algo de comida y de paso, dejar a Pikachu en el centro Pokémon.

—Si Misty no me mata —le indicó al Pokémon acariciándole la cabeza antes de dárselo a Joy—, mañana vengo a buscarte —aquello pareció no gustarle nada al roedor eléctrico que lo miró enojado—. Ok, ok… tranquilo… descansa.

Con Pikachu en el centro Pokémon, Ash se encaminó una vez más al departamento a preparar todo para cuando Misty llegará, estaba muy nervioso… y no podía entender por qué.

Pero lo comprendió muy bien cuando a las ocho tocaron a su puerta y en cuanto atendió, la mujer pelirroja se colgó de su cuello en un beso hambriento.

En un principio, solo atinó a cerrar de un golpe la puerta y a no perder el equilibrio, quería hablar pero las ansias de los labios de Misty fueron mucho más fuerte para él.

La tomó también, quitándole totalmente el control del beso y esquivando los muebles para no tropezarse con nada. Misty simplemente aprovechó el momento masculino de control para empezar a quitarle los botones a la camisa de Ash.

Y Ash lo comprendió, no iban a hablar específicamente.

Él también lo deseaba, le ardían las manos por volver a recorrer su piel y aquel vestido corto le permitió recorrer ambos muslos hasta que las curvas se le marcaron en la mente una vez más.

Llegaron a la cama sin que sus labios se separaran, las ropas fueron sobrando, quitándose y perdiéndose en algún lugar de la habitación, los cuerpos ardían, solo querían reencontrarse, saber que habían aprendido en esos años.

Misty separó los labios de los de Ash y empezó a recorrerlo con besos, el moreno no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdido en una desatada pasión que estaba nublando su juicio; ella sin embargo, sabía muy bien lo que quería, quería quitarse esa espina que llevaba en su corazón durante tantos años, quería tomar a ese hombre y mostrarle todo lo que se había perdido, todo lo que había aprendido con Gary, y estaba deseando que le mostrara que tanto aprendió él en sus noches de libertinaje.

Y así, ambos se fundieron en uno solo como hace siete años, las heridas en el pecho de Misty parecían abrirme mientras alcanzaba la culminación en los brazos de Ash pero no le importó… ella necesitaba eso… ¿para qué? Aún no lo sabía.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

No sabía cómo sentirse esa mañana con la nochecita que habían tenido, sintió con cada beso que salía de la pesadilla en la que vivió atormentado todos esos años, y esperaba que ella, sintiera lo mucho que lamentaba haberla lastimado hace un tiempo atrás, quizás ahora cuando terminara su inspección a la universidad, se movió para buscar el cuerpo de su amante pero su mano no tanteo más que la cama y… ¿una nota?

Rápidamente, se sentó en la cama y tomó aquel trozo de papel para ver de qué se trataba…

Negó con la cabeza incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos café…

Un simple _"Gracias por la noche, Misty"_

¿Qué era eso? ¿Una broma? ¿Una venganza?

Sea lo que sea, dolía…

¡Demonios que dolía!


	8. VII: Los Diferentes Caminos de Cada Uno

_**Primera publicación: 13 de Diciembre 2013**_

 _ **Resubida: 08 de Noviembre 2017**_

" _No hay comienzo que no tenga final… y no hay final que no conduzca a un nuevo comienzo"_ _  
_:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había tomado esa decisión, lo había meditado, había considerado incluso hablarlo. Fue prácticamente, durante todo la subida en el ascensor, pensando en que le iba a decir cuando lo viera, pero cuando éste le abrió la puerta, cuando lo vio frente a ella, esa vocecita llamada «Conciencia» desapareció completamente, y no pudo evitar saltar a sus brazos para quitarse las ganas que sentía de esos labios, de ese cuerpo… de ese hombre.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 **Capitulo**

 **VII**

" **¡Los diferentes caminos de cada uno!"**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Misty se levantó de la cama con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo, tomó una camisa que encontró botada en el suelo y se la colocó mientras lo veía dormir, estaba tan relajado que no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, era la primera vez que ella lo veía así. Aspiró profundamente apretando los labios.

¿Él también la habría visto dormir aquella vez? Antes de escaparse como un Rattata del gimnasio Pokémon.

Se acercó a una silla que había en un rincón de la habitación y se sentó ahí a contemplarlo. Quizás no había sido una buena idea todo esto, porque una gran oleada de sentimientos estaban fastidiando en su cabeza. Flexionó las piernas y se abrazó a ellas sin despegar la mirada aguamarina del moreno.

¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento?

Por un parte quería despertarlo y gritarle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que calló durante todo ese tiempo, por otro lado, quería huir, dejarlo igual que él a ella.

Pero, ¿podría seguir acusándolo de cobarde si ella pagaba con la misma moneda?

Realmente, ¿se convertiría ella también en una cobarde al pagarle así?

No sabía que era lo mejor… Quizás esperar, era una buena opción también.

Se acercó a su cartera, sacó su agenda y tras tomar un lápiz escribió una nota, la cual cortó y dejó a un lado de Ash, esperando por lo que vendría ahora.

Ash no tardó en empezar a moverse en cuanto Misty dejó el papel a un lado del moreno, como si sintiera la ausencia de su calor…

Se quedó quieta hasta que dejó de moverse y se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación recogiendo su ropa que estaba por toda la casa.

Cuando regresó con la ropa en sus manos notó que Ash estaba tomando la nota con su mano y rápidamente se sentaba en la cama para leerlo, se quedó quieta analizando cada gesto en el semblante del inspector.

Pudo notar el dolor al leer una y otra vez aquellas palabras que ella le había escrito «Gracias por la noche, Misty», vio como los hombros del moreno caían, como su respiración se aceleraba y no pudo resistirlo más; apoyó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta y cerró los ojos.

—Espero no haberme visto así —dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, ante aquella voz, Ash movió su cabeza casi tiesamente hacia la voz, tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo, y no podía pestañar— hace tantos años atrás…

—Misty —farfulló aún inmóvil, apenas si podía con aquella sensación amarga que se había instalado en la boca de su estómago, segundos atrás.

—Iba a irme, no pensé que te ibas a despertar tan temprano —le confesó dejando caer las prendas que cargaba en sus brazos para llevarse las palmas, a los ojos que amenazaban con mojarle las mejillas — yo…

Ash no dijo nada, simplemente la miró, la contempló con aquella camisa que él llevaba puesta cuando Misty arrasó con todo el sentido común de su cabeza, sus piernas largas, estaba descalza y su cabello pelirrojo caía formando ondas sobre su hombro derecho. Se veía bastante sexy, debía admitirlo, pero aquellas lágrimas le demostraron todo lo indefensa que estaba aunque no quería demostrarlo.

—Nunca pude llorar — admitió con la voz entrecortada, deslizando las manos por su rostro—, nunca en estos años pude soltar una lágrima y descargarme de ese dolor que me provocó tu partida, no sé si fue… —aspiró y lo miró— mi orgullo o mi corazón el que más daño sufrió.

Ash buscó en el suelo su ropa interior y tras ponérsela, se acercó a Misty sin decir palabra, la tomó por los brazos y simplemente sonrió.

—Tu orgullo acaba de ser debilitado, por eso puedes soltar las lágrimas que nunca pudiste cuando me fui —con un envión la acercó más a él para abrazarla, cruzó el brazo derecho por la espalda femenina y colocó su mano izquierda en la nuca de la pelirroja—, lo siento… de verdad Misty — apretó con rabia los ojos antes de poder continuar — Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte como lo hice. Perdóname por ser un cobarde, perdóname por todo lo malo que te he hecho, por favor — terminó por suplicar.

—Ash… —susurró separándose de él y corrió la mirada— ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? — Ash vio en los ojos de la profesora la demanda, retrocedió un par de pasos y se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama, suspiró con un movimiento de sus hombros y volvió a levantar la mirada para enfrentarla.

—Cuando llegué a ciudad Celeste aquella vez, quería saber qué era lo que sentía por ti, cada momento que pasábamos juntos, cada vez que nuestros labios se reunían en un beso, mi cabeza parecía traicionar todo lo que quería de mi vida… Y — bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños que apoyó sobre las rodillas, Misty observó aquel gesto y luego lo miró a él— y entonces, no supe que hacer… No había contemplado que tan fuerte puede ser ese sentimiento, que te hace querer cambiar todo lo que querías hacer de tu vida, como te abre ante ti, un futuro tan maravilloso que te da miedo, te da pánico pensar que todo eso que parece mágico pueda ser solo una ilusión. Y no lo pude resistir.

—¿Y por qué no confiaste en mí? — reprochó con rabia Misty, moviendo el pie derecho— ¡Debiste confiar en mí! ¡Debiste decirme lo que te pasaba y no haber hecho todas las estupideces que hiciste!

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —contestó con exasperación, poniéndose de pie— ¡No hubo un maldito día en que no deseara volver a pedirte, a rogarte que me perdonaras! Pero no podía, no cuando me vi convertido en un crápula… — una vez más bajó la cabeza con negación— no quería que me vieras así, prefería renunciar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el corazón de los dos latía tan apresurado que parecía que quería salirse de sus cuerpos, las palabras dolían, los recuerdos aún más y ahí estaban, frente a frente.

Ash se odiaba por dentro por todo lo que había pasado, su mente viajó rápidamente al momento en que la dejó, al momento en que salió corriendo y tomó el primer barco que salió del puerto Celeste.

Misty, mientras tanto, estaba en una lucha interna por no saber qué hacer, por haber tenido al alcance de la mano todo el amor que ella siempre soñó y que se había ido por algo tan sencillo… Ash no había sido un cobarde, había sido un estúpido por no confiar en ella, siendo que en ella… solo en ella estaba la respuesta a todos esos pensamientos.

—Si me hubieras dicho lo que pasaba —Misty sintió que las fuerzas de sus piernas se iban y cayó apoyada contra el borde del marco de la puerta— si me hubieras dicho que pasaba en vez de encerrarte en tu burbuja como siempre…

—Cuando pude salir adelante gracias a Lance — continuó su relato mirando un pequeño cuadro que tenía en su pared de la lejana tierra de Johto— empecé a retomar toda mi vida, aunque por uno u otro factor me costaba mucho acercarme a Kanto, después de todo, la falta mayor a mi vida, no fue lo que me hice a mí con el alcohol y las fiestas, fue lo que le hice a mi madre y a ti. Pero hace un par de semanas, cuando me hicieron volver por un trabajo, primero, nunca pensé que te encontraría tan rápido, que tendría que enfrentarte… — vio a la chica aún apoyada contra la pared como si cada palabra que decía la fuera debilitando— segundo, quise mantenerme alejado de ti, te juro que lo intenté pero cuando empecé a notar lo que pasaba entre Gary y tú, la rabia de los celos me ganaron… Sobre todo después de que él viniera a reclamarme por el daño que te había hecho.

—Entonces —se paró en su lugar confundida por aquel mensaje que Gary le había enviado— ¿fue verdad?

—Si, —afirmó con la cabeza— me esperaba en la puerta del departamento el día de la llamada telefónica…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

— _¿Qué quieres aquí Oak? —preguntó el moreno pidiéndole con un gesto de la cabeza a su amigo amarillo para que se bajara de su hombro._

— _¡Solo esto! —dijo al momento que su puño derecho se estrellaba contra el rostro de Ash._

— _¿Qué diablos te pasa? —protestó el inspector tratando de volver a pasarse._

— _¡Eso es para que no vuelvas a tratar a Misty así, me escuchaste! —lo amenazó, indicándolo con el dedo índice derecho— ¡No te fue suficiente todo el daño que le hiciste para que más encima la vengas a tratar de esa forma!_

— _Siento si insulte a tu noviecita — soltó con burla, mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta._

— _Misty no es mi novia imbécil — Gary tenía la mano echa un puño y se golpeaba sutilmente la frente para no volver a golpear a Ash— Realmente, tú no la mereces, eres tan idiota, tan irresponsable… Y me da mucha rabia que ella aún siga enamorada de ti, te juro que me dan ganas de agarrarte a golpes hasta ver si se activa alguna neurona de tu cabeza._

 _Ash no dijo nada, estaba sumamente sorprendido de aquellas palabras._

— _Mejor me voy antes de que te imposibilite ir a trabajar, pero antes — se acercó y le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago que casi lo deja sin aliento— es para que no lo desperdicies esta vez._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—Gary… —soltó Misty perpleja por aquella escena que Ash acababa de narrarle.

—Y desde entonces, realmente estoy luchando por mis impulsos, pero todo es más complicado de lo que parece…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al borde del enojo, o sea todo era tan fácil desde el punto de vista de ella.

—Soy tu jefe, soy el inspector de la Universidad donde trabajas, ¿te has fijado lo grande que puede ser el problema? Si yo me dejara domar por mis impulsos como lo hacía antes, tendríamos muchos problemas; tú como profesora, yo como inspector, la Universidad donde trabajar, su calificación, su reputación, podría ser puesta en dudas… Y ya no quiero acarrear problemas, ya no quiero ser el responsable de la desdicha de más gente.

—Entiendo —dijo en cuanto corroboró que todas las palabras que Ash le decía, tenían peso, y muy pesado— al menos todo esto sirvió para algo.

—¿Eh? —Ash la miró extrañado por la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios femeninos.

—Ahora ya sé que no te fuiste porque me mentiste cuando me dijiste que me amabas… —apoyó las manos sobre su pecho— realmente, eso para mí es un alivio.

—¿No amarte? — preguntó ofendido y se acercó más a ella, casi apegado a ella una vez más— No me fui porque no te amaba, me fui porque te amaba con cada partícula de mi ser y no pude soportarlo — le informó casi entre dientes por la ira que brotaba en la boca de su estómago— No te merecía Misty, aún lo creo — apoyó la mano derecha una vez más en el hombro derecho de la chica, la deslizó hacia el codo y volvió a subirla.

Aquel contacto entre ellos, estaba comenzando a prender una vez más el fuego en ellos.

—Debería… — indicó Misty cerrando los ojos a la fuerza por aquel rose— darme una ducha e irme a casa.

—Deberías — respondió Ash, quien no pudo evitar y tuvo que poner su otra mano en el hombro izquierdo de Misty y realizó el mismo movimiento que con la derecha. Estaba mal, él tenía que parar en ese momento, detenerse antes que las cosas empeoraran pero no podía, aquella barrera que frenaba sus impulsos se estaba resquebrajando ante ella. No quería caer pero— perdóname —le susurró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó estremecida al sentir la tibia respiración de Ash tan cerca de ella, no tuvo respuesta de palabras, pero sí de acción, una vez más Ash había apresado sus labios entre los de él, pero a diferencia de lo que había pasado anteriormente, ahora era todo más suave, más relajado como si quisiera tener un mejor tatuaje en la mente de todo ese acto sublime entre un hombre y una mujer.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¡Oh por Arceus! —gritó el investigador Pokémon caminando ida y vuelta frente a la profesora de cabellos anaranjados que estaba sentada –retraída- en el mesón del laboratorio de la universidad— ¡Lo hiciste!

—¡Shhh! —le pidió moviendo las manos, indicándole que bajara el nivel de voz— Tampoco necesito que lo publiques…

—¿Y? — preguntó con un movimiento rápido de ambas cejas, parándose a la derecha de la pelirroja.

—¿Y, qué? — respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos, aunque sabía bien a que se refería el investigador.

—¿Cuántas veces? — el rubor no tardó en aparecer con furia en las mejillas de la profesora de Pokémon de Agua— Oh… no me digas que solo una vez — sin ánimos de contestar, Misty solo levantó dos dedos, imitando el símbolo de la victoria— ¿Dos? ¿Dos veces? ¡Oh por Arceus! — volvió a exclamar, levantando las manos hacia arriba— ¡Misty ha pasado la prueba!

—¡Cállate, idiota! —lo golpeteó un par de veces con sus dedos en el hombro y se bajó del mesón, sumamente roja, parte por el enojo, y parte de vergüenza.

—Y al final, solo se despidieron, "Chao profesora, chao inspector" — preguntó tras bajar las manos y apoyarlas sobre sus cabellos castaños.

—Si —confirmó con un gesto de su cabeza— esos somos a partir de ese momento, lo bueno es que la conversación me quitó miedos e inseguridades que sentía desde aquella vez —apoyó las manos en su pecho y cerró los ojos— me hizo sentir más liviana.

Gary la observó, quizás le dolía un poco pero era una conversación ideal para poder iniciar algo con la profesora Lovely y tratar de ser feliz.

—Me alegro —le afirmó acercándose para darle un fuerte abrazo— solo resiste, no será nuestro jefe por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó separándose de él, Gary simplemente la miró con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero! —le rodeó la nuca con el brazo izquierdo ante la mirada perpleja de los ojos azul verdosos de la pelirroja— Cuando termine la inspección…

—No lo sé —se adelantó un paso para dejar caer el brazo de Gary— vete mejor, que te espera Dulce para que la lleves a su casa, no te demores.

—Tienes razón —se acercó a la pelirroja para darle un beso, pero a último minuto se arrepintió y le besó la mejilla derecha— te quiero Sirena, haz bien las cosas.

—¡Ok! — afirmó cruzada de brazos mientras observaba como Gary tomaba sus cosas y salía por la puerta, alejándose de ella. Era lo mejor, ella lo sabía muy bien. Gary merecía ser feliz, y Dulce Lovely, tenía el mismo sentido del humor que ellos dos, estaba segura que serían amigas, aún pese a lo que pasó entre el guapo investigador y ella. Bueno, después de todo, era algo del pasado. Ahora tenían que mirar hacia un futuro. Un futuro donde –aunque estaba sola- no cargaba una mochila invisible de inseguridades y miedos. Un futuro donde, no sintiera que la primera vez que entregó su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma había sido un vil engaño…

Ahora era una mujer libre; y dicen que sin peso… se puede volar mejor.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ash siguió con sus inspecciones normalmente, aunque de vez en cuando tenía que rescatar a Misty de las escenas medias cursis de Gary con la profesora Lovely, que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, juntos desde que Gary la había aceptado una semana atrás.

—¡Gracias por rescatarme! — agradeció con Pikachu en sus brazos y una enorme sonrisa.

—Yo no hice nada —comentó con algo de vergüenza— Pikachu te vio, y quiso saludarte, ¿Verdad? — le preguntó al roedor eléctrico que afirmaba sobando su cabeza en el pecho de la profesora. Ash miró a su amigo con envidia por aquella pose entre los brazos de Misty pero rápidamente cambió de tema para no pensar—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien, ¿a ti? —preguntó poniéndose camino a la cafetería de la Universidad.

—Genial —dijo emocionado recordando a los profesores que había visto esas semanas— El profesor Draco, fue impresionante, su aula parece una cueva de Dragón, y con sus palabras pinta a los Dragones con un toque de mitología que logra que sus explicaciones sean sumamente emocionantes.

—Si —afirmó Misty acariciándole la cabeza a Pikachu con una sonrisa— él es el profesor más veterano de la universidad, y es un ejemplo para todos.

—Y ahora estoy terminando con la Profesora Trinidad, en los Pokémon eléctricos, por eso es que tengo a Pikachu conmigo, quería hacer una prueba con él en clases.

—Bueno —le pasó a Pikachu— tengo cosas que hacer, gracias.

—De nada —alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión, Ash suspiró y miró a su Pokémon— y recién va un mes…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Las siguientes semanas pasaron para suerte del inspector, de manera rápida, tanto que con cada profesor al que terminaba de evaluar su motivación iba en aumento.

La profesora de los pokémon fantasma había dado unas clases paranormal en su periodo de examen, el profesor de los tipos fuego, había hecho una excursión al Gimnasio de isla Canela, Ash estuvo feliz de volver a ver al ya viejo Blaine.

Luego, fue el turno de la profesora Lovely a la cual analizó bajó la supervisión de Gary, quien le había llegado con un:

 _«Te conozco, eres un peligro para las pelirrojas, como ya perdí a Misty, no me quitarás a ésta»_

No sabía cómo tomar esa frase, quizás con risa. Sí, eso hizo, se rió de aquel comentario que quitó la sensación de tensión entre ambos viejos amigos y rivales.

Al finalizar la semana de los Pokémon Hada, Gary y Ash estrecharon sus manos, y terminaron en un abrazo con palmada en la espalda que emocionó muchísimo a Misty cuando llegó a la sala y los vio de esa forma.

La clase en el congelador que tenía la profesora Grey, hizo que los dedos del inspector casi se congelaran a la primera clase, así que optó por grabar unas observaciones desde su celular y después pasarlas a la pc.

Donde también se sorprendió fue en el ring que tenían el profesor Stan de los tipos Luchadores en el gimnasio de la Universidad donde ponía en práctica las condiciones físicas de los Pokémon.

La clase del tipo Normal a cargo del profesor Noah, era bastante básica, al igual que la profesora Steele, se notaba mucho su primera vez frente a una clase, pero nadie podría poner en dudas los conocimientos del joven a cargo de la clase.

Luego, fue el turno de los tipos Oscuros, una clase bastante silenciosa donde el profesor explicaba lo maravilloso de lo oculto y de lo oscuro. La forma de hablar del profesor Dusky, intimidó bastante al inspector, pero eso significaba que el maestro hacia muy bien su labor.

La semana que más le gustó, fue la de los pokémon del tipo Planta, ya que era en un invernadero. Lleno de plantas y flores que relajaban tanto a los alumnos como a los pokémon, sonrió de lado al recordar a su Bulbasaur al ver a un Sunflora y un Gloom corretear por el invernadero.

Para el examen de la profesora de los tipos Psíquicos, se encontró con varios objetos flotando en la sala, le sorprendió que la profesora lo reconociera por haberle regresado el alma a su maestra, tardó en comprender hasta que la mujer de cabellos verdes, se presentara como la alumna estrella de Sabrina, la líder de ciudad Azafrán. Y después, le dio risa porque lo había leído en su ficha y lo había olvidado. La clase de la profesora Alma, fue sin dudas muy entretenida.

Tanto las clases del tipo Roca, como las del tipo Tierra, se hacían al aire libre para no destruir las instalaciones de la Universidad, al igual que los Luchadores y los Planta, tenían su propio lugar aislado y disponible para todas sus actividades.

La clase de la profesora del tipo Veneno era bastante simple también, ya la había visto trabajar cuando Misty participó en su clase hace algunas semanas atrás, pero igual fue interesante en cuanto a su manejo del veneno de los Pokémon y cómo combatir los efectos nocivos de los mismos.

Y Por último fue la profesora Birdes, quien hacía su clase normal en el aula, y luego salían al campo de batalla que había en la parte trasera de la universidad a demostrar sus acrobacias en el aire.

Con todos los informes listos, se dejó caer en la silla giratoria de su oficina sumamente confundido; la Universidad Azulona, tenía un par de detalles en cuanto a distracciones de los profesores, pero en cuanto a calidad, eran extremadamente perfeccionistas. Estaba dudando de que fuera necesaria la inspección. Incluso el laboratorio, donde Misty trabajaba con Gary era estupendo en cuanto a maquinarias, tecnología y recursos administrativos. Ni un solo peso se iba de más, todo fríamente detallado.

—Entonces… —susurró el inspector moviéndose en la silla hacia los lados—, creo que mi labor aquí, al fin ha terminado.

Prendió el monitor del computador y terminó de llenar unos datos antes de imprimirlos. Era la hora de cerrar la inspección.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

La sala de audición tenía la asistencia de todos los profesores y del Director de la Universidad, quien estaba parado en el estrado informándole a su profesorado de la finalización de la inspección, pero no por eso tenían que bajar su rendimiento. Luego, el Director Aspen, se dirigió a sus profesores a entregarles los informes que Ash había realizado durante todo ese tiempo, mientras el moreno se paraba frente al micrófono para hablarle a los profesores.

—Bien, hemos finalizado el informe sobre la Universidad, en cada ficha que ustedes tienen en sus manos, en una copia de lo que yo le he entregado a la liga Pokémon, marcando sus fortalezas, sus debilidades y los aspectos que mejorarían su clase. —miró a los profesores que ojeaban la ficha y solo una persona había levantado la mirada de su informe para mirarlo molesta. «lo del celular» pensó con una sonrisa ladeada dibujada en los labios—. Quiero agradecerles a todos por dejarme invadir la privacidad de sus charlas, de sus clases, he aprendido mucho en esta inspección —observó a todos, quienes ahora lo miraban y se detuvo en Gary, Misty y Lovely— creo que incluso no solo he adquirido conocimientos como Licenciado en Ciencias de los Pokémon, sino también como persona y eso se los agradezco enormemente —cerró los ojos y tomó aire antes de continuar— Ahora me retiro a la región Johto a ver mi nuevo destino, pero como les dijo el Profesor Aspen, continúen dando su máximo, porque el nivel de esta Universidad es maravilloso, y eso es solo gracias a ustedes. Mis felicitaciones para todos ustedes también —Ash inició el aplauso, que luego se replicó en cada una de las personas que estaban en la sala— Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a ver en una situación no tan estricta. Sigan adelante, y hasta siempre —realizó una reverencia y salió del auditorio.

—¡Ya Misty! —la atacó Gary, empujándola fuera de su asiento.

—¡Oye! —protestó mirándolo enojada— ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Alcánzalo antes de que se vaya! —le pidió Lovely, tomándola de la mano para pararla— ¡Es ahora o nunca!

—Ahora o nunca, ¿qué? — preguntó nuevamente sin entender, o realmente no quería entender.

—¡Sigue a Ash antes que se vaya! —Gary y Lovely, la empujaron prácticamente hasta que salió de la sala— ¡Vete!

—¡Ok! —dijo defendiéndose con las manos extendidas frente a ella— Si es por las buenas, voy —y se adelantó camino a la salida de la universidad.

Gary y Lovely se miraron con una sonrisa y cuando iban a girar para ir hacia la cafetería… decidieron seguir a la profesora de Pokémon de Agua.

Misty apresuró sus pasos y lo encontró justo a punto de cruzar la puerta.

—¡Ketchum! —ante aquella voz, Ash se detuvo y giró bastante sorprendido a observar a la profesora que se le acercaba— ¿Piensas irte sin despedir? —indagó indignada.

—Creí despedirme en la sala —le recordó, tratando de no darle importancia.

—¡Pero te vas hasta Johto! —siguió protestando.

—Si —adelantó un paso y se acercó a ella— ¿Te importa?

—No —corrió su mirada hacia el lado derecho— es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Lo imaginé —dijo apretando los labios sin saber que decir, pero tomó la decisión de dar un último paso antes de irse— Misty…

—¿Sí? —preguntó volviendo su mirada a la del moreno y se llevó una gran sorpresa, en la mirada café del inspector pudo ver un brillo que hace tiempo no veía.

—Tengo que confesarte algo, antes de irme —la mirada seria, paralizó un momento a la pelirroja que no dijo nada, simplemente afirmó con su cabeza — a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, a pesar de mi vida de libertino y todo esas cosas que tú conoces bien, yo…

—Tú… —lo incitó tratando de controlar sus impulsos por aquella cercanía, aún estaban en la Universidad.

—Pues, hay algo que solo lo he dicho una vez en toda vida, algo que no le he dicho a nadie más que a ti — aquello sí que sorprendió a Misty, quien se vio obligada a dar un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó tomándose las manos para no lanzarlas sobre él, aunque los nervios hicieron que su corazón aumentara la frecuencia cardiaca.

Ash cerró los ojos y tras tomar aire, volvió a mirarla para decirle lo que sentía.

—Te amo

—Ash… —susurró tratando de no perder la cabeza por aquellas frases.

—¡Ya está! —dijo moviendo los hombros como si estuviera tensionado— Quería que supieras antes de irme, que cuando te dije por primera vez que te amaba… fue una especie de encantamiento porque nunca pude dejar de hacerlo.

—Ash —Misty apoyó la mano derecha sobre su boca, sin saber que hacer o decir.

—Bien, eso era todo lo que quería decirte —dijo de manera rápida antes que sus impulsos por abrazarla y no irse de su lado una vez más, fueran demasiado fuertes— cuídate mucho. Y sigue así de feliz como hasta ahora —con una sonrisa, giró sobre sus pies y corrió hacia su automóvil para subir y perderse en las rutas que lo llevarían a la región del Oeste.

Ni bien Misty se quedó ahí parada sola, Gary y Lovely se acercaron a ella.

—¡Dijo que te amaba! —exclamó Lovely sacudiéndola para que saliera del trance en el que estaba.

—Yo —balbuceó.

—¡Tú también! —protestó Gary con los puños apretados pero luego le indicó la puerta—. ¿Por qué no saliste de tras de él? —Misty lo miró, realmente estaba enfadado, ver a su amigo enfadado fue algo que le hizo salir del trance y empezar a reír, reír como si no hubiera mañana— ¿Qué es lo chistoso?

—¡Tu cara! —respondió señalando y contagiando de la risa a Lovely

—¡Oigan! —se quejó ante ambas— ¡No se rían de mí!

—¡Ay Gary! —Misty cruzó su brazo derecho por el cuello de Gary y el izquierdo por el cuello de Lovely y se los acercó a ella— Necesito su ayuda…


	9. Epilogo: Un par de vidas liberadas

_**Primera publicación: 15 de Diciembre 2013**_

 _ **Resubida: 08 de Noviembre 2017**_

" _Dicen que el mejor guerrero no es quien siempre triunfa, es quien regresa a enfrentar la batalla sin miedo"_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

 **Solo lo he dicho una Vez**

 **Epilogo**

 **Un par de vidas liberadas**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ash estuvo a punto de tomar la curva que lo regresaba a ciudad Azulona más de una vez, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que llegar a Johto y cuando estuviera libre de sus responsabilidades como Inspector de la Liga, volvería a ciudad Celeste y le pediría a Misty que le diera otra oportunidad.

¡Sí! ¡Eso haría! Y si ella no quería… ¡Lo haría de todas formas! Quería volver a conquistarla, quería volver a conseguir su atención, pero sobre todo, quería volver a reconquistar su corazón.

Tardó tres días en llegar a ciudad Espina Negra, la ciudad de los tipos Dragones en Johto, sabía que Lance había decidido instalarse en lo que fue su ciudad de niño para sentirse más cerca de las raíces de las que tanto renegó cuando era joven.

Llegó a la oficina del miembro de la Liga Pokémon e ingresó a su oficina. El hombre de cabellos rosados, ni siquiera se sorprendió por la intromisión a su oficina, dejó la carpeta violeta que tenía en sus manos y se paró dando un aplauso.

—¡Ash! ¡Muchacho! —salió de detrás de su escritorio y se acercó a saludarlo—. ¡Qué bueno que regresas! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien, todo bien —afirmó Ash con su cabeza—. El informe ha sido demasiado fácil, la verdad no vi ningún desperfecto para solicitar una inspección.

—¡La Universidad de ciudad Azulona es espectacular, eso nos ha informado el inspector el año! —ante aquella palabra Ash se separó de Lance con el ceño fruncido—… pasado —completó preso de sus palabras.

—¡Lo sabía! —se quejó moviendo las manos—. ¡No era necesaria esa inspección!

—Pues —volvió a su escritorio y tomó asiento, se recostó un poco y le indicó a Ash la silla para que tomara asiento—, pues la verdad, no, no era necesaria. Pero, al tener cuatro profesores nuevos, fue ideal para que la directiva de la Universidad, accediera sin cuestionamiento la nueva inspección —Ash tomó asiento y miró fijamente a Lance que no lo miraba, más bien miraba uno de sus diplomas colgados en la pared a la derecha a su escritorio.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó totalmente sacado de onda.

—Superación —respondió el Presidente de la Liga Pokémon, sorprendiendo totalmente a Ash—. Todo eso fue para que tú te superaras, para que enfrentaras de una vez por todas, tus miedos y puedas retomar tu vida sin estar huyendo para todos lados.

—Entonces… —Ash se puso de pie, todo había sido un plan de Lance, _¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?_ Quizás porque estaba demasiado pendiente de no caer ante la tentación.

—Entonces, yo siempre supe que te ibas a encontrar con Misty en esa fiesta, yo sabía que ibas a tener que enfrentarla en el trabajo y ahí se iba a ver realmente, que es lo que ibas a hacer de tu vida… Liberar tu carga o seguir sosteniéndola hasta que te aplaste —giró con su silla para apoyar los codos en la mesa y entrelazar los dedos—. ¿Y bien, que decidiste?

—¡Quiero vacaciones! —le informó de manera seria—. He decidido soltar mi carga, y tratar de conseguir que Misty me perdone por todo.

—Es una lástima —dijo fingiendo demasiado mal su tristeza—. No puedo darte vacaciones, tienes que ir a supervisar la nueva biblioteca de ciudad Hearthome.

—¿La nueva biblioteca? —preguntó sumamente confundido.

—Oh si —afirmó buscando una carpeta en particular entre las que tenía a la derecha de su escritorio—, es mucho, muy importante que… —levantó la vista y le indicó una carpeta azul que había sobre a un archivero—, pásamela —aunque Ash estaba más que mareado y confundido, tomó la carpeta y se sorprendió al encontrarla sellada con una gota celeste, buscó con la mirada el rostro de Lance, pero éste estaba haciendo una llamada telefónica.

Ash la tomó y la abrió.

.-.-.

" _Estimado Lance:_

 _Debido al puntaje que obtuve por mi apego al «celular» he decidido ir a ciudad Hearthome a presenciar las Charlas de Pokémon de Agua que van a realizar, Súper Wake y Wallace en aquella ciudad._

 _Si no les molesta, me gustaría que tanto Gary Oak como Dulce Lovely se hiciera cargo momentáneamente del gimnasio Pokémon, y consiguiera un sustituto para mis Clases en la universidad, para que yo de esa forma, pueda tranquila seguir ampliando mis conocimientos sobre los Pokémon de Agua por un periodo de cuatro meses._

 _Sin más_

 _Se despide cordialmente,_

 _Misty, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste._

 _PD: Le adjunto la declaración jurada con el consentimiento de Gary Oak y de Dulce Lovely para tomar por cuatro meses el mando del gimnasio Pokémon._

.-.-.

Ash sin poder creerlo, volvió a leer la carta y luego observó las dos hojas adjuntas donde Misty había convencido tanto a Gary como a Lovely de que se hicieran cargo de su gimnasio.

—Increíble… —susurró sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Y Ash? —preguntó Lance colgando el teléfono—. ¿Vas o no vas?

Ash sonrió negando con su cabeza, mientras una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Si no tengo otra opción, tomaré el trabajo Lance.

—¡Así me gusta! —dijo dando un nuevo aplauso antes de volver al teléfono—. Siéntate —le indicó una vez más la silla—, voy a pedir los papeles para que vayas a Sinnoh, y luego de que supervises cada libro podrás tomarte vacaciones, claro si el balance es favorable —interrumpió su conversación cuando le respondieron del otro lado de la línea, y Ash simplemente no podía creer su fortuna, o sí, era ahora o nunca.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Con las clases de la Universidad terminadas, Misty preparó su equipaje para partir a Sinnoh y tras despedirse de Gary y Lovely tomó el ferry hasta aquella lejana región.

Gracias a su trabajo pudo pagarse una especie de vacaciones porque pagó un buen hotel para entretenerse mientras tanto, ya que las charlas solo eran diez en cuatro meses, tendría mucho que hacer y recorrer.

La primera charla la disfrutó muchísimo, puesto que en cuanto la vieron, tanto Wallace como Súper Wake, la hicieron subir al escenario con ellos para que diera unas palabras como Bióloga Marina.

Luego de ésta, salió a caminar por la ciudad y se encontró con una enorme biblioteca, realmente le llamó la atención, y como no tenía mucho que hacer… Quizás pudiera tomar un libro para pasar el tiempo.

Ingresó con las manos juntas en su espalda, observando cada detalle del edificio que parecía reliquia. Se acercó al mesón para ser atendida pero no encontró a nadie, así que decidió dar un par de vueltas por los estantes de libros, giró sobre sus pies realmente emocionada por la cantidad de libros por todos lados.

Estaba a punto de tomar uno de un estante bajó el letrero de "Novelas", cuando un sonido a golpe llamó su atención, y el sonido característico de un pokémon que ella reconocía, la alteró un poco, pero salió rápidamente a buscar de dónde provenía y cuando lo encontró, vio a alguien que ella conocía tratando de quitarse los libros de encima, sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un par de segundos antes de latir con prisa.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

¡Se maldecía por pensar que trabajar en una biblioteca podría ser divertido!

Claro, es divertido, te da ganas de leer uno que otro libro hasta que te das cuenta que libros infantiles están en ciencia ficción, novelas subidas de tono en joven adolescente. Que novelas rosas están en Terror…

 _Aunque no había mucha diferencia con la vida real…_

Aquel comentario le había producido risa y se apoyó sin darse cuenta en la pila de libros que estaba acomodando, cayendo todos sobre él.

—¡Rayos! —protestó—. Lance me las va a pagar.

—¡Pikapi! —exclamó exaltado el roedor eléctrico mientras ayudaba a su entrenador a quitarse los libros de encima.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó quitándose un par de libros de la espalda para poder girar lo suficiente para poder levantarte—. Solo estaba acomodando y… —levantó la mirada un poco y se encontró de lleno con un par de orbes verdeazulados—. Misty…

—No me imaginé encontrarte aquí —comentó con una sonrisa, aun agachada frente a él—, a veces creo que el mundo es más chico de lo que parece —le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

—Yo… —balbuceó, sin querer pestañar por si era una ilusión—, estoy ayudando en la biblioteca hasta que llegue la bibliotecaria, es por un mes —Misty solo alcanzó a soltar una vocal, cuando Ash siguió preguntando, como si no supiera—. ¿Tú por aquí?

—Estoy asistiendo a unas charlas, voy a estar por aquí un par de meses...

—Oh… pues —se llevó la mano a la cabeza producto de los nervios—, y qué te parece si te invitó a cenar —preguntó, Misty lo miró de soslayo y torció su sonrisa.

—No sé, usted tiene cara de ser de esos hombres que salen huyendo cuando tiene algún problema —dijo cruzándose de brazos, corriendo la mirada hacia uno de los estantes.

—Creo que me confunde con alguien más —Ash tosió y tras sacudirse la mano en su pantalón oscuro, se la extendió a Misty—, déjeme presentar, soy Ash Ketchum, Licenciado en las Ciencias de los Pokémon, trabajando de bibliotecario para completar mis horas laborales.

Misty apretó los labios para no reír mientras observaba la mano extendida de Ash. Cerró los ojos y extendió ella también su mano.

—Un gusto conocerlo, soy Misty Waterflower, Bióloga Marina de vacaciones.

—Insisto —dijo tomándole la mano y llevándola hacia su boca para besarla—, ¿quiere acompañarme a comer?

—Mmmm —lo miró de manera coqueta con una sonrisa ladeada—. Depende que tenga para ofrecerme…

—Para usted my lady, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza para conquistarla —aquello produjo un rápido sonrojo en las mejillas de Misty.

—Oh —exclamó sorprendida—, eso no me lo esperaba.

—Misty —aprovechó que aún sostenía la mano de ésta para acercarla a él—, te quiero —usó el revés de su mano libre para acariciar la mejilla izquierda de ésta—, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que lo nuestro puede funcionar… —bajó su mirada a los labios femeninos y los recorrió con la yema de su dedo pulgar izquierdo—, por favor.

—¿Ya no más huidas? —le preguntó cerrando los ojos para no sucumbir a las caricias en plena biblioteca.

—Sé que mi palabra no tiene mucho valor ahora —le dijo cerrando sus ojos y suspiró, soltando el aire tibio sobre el cuello de Misty—, pero ya ninguno de los dos, tiene cargas en sus espaldas, ambos ya no somos jefe y profesora… —le indicó haciendo que Misty lo mirara—, solo una oportunidad, suplico que me des una vez más esa oportunidad que desperdicié… —enmarcó el rostro de la líder con ambas manos—, por favor… deja demostrarte que puedo ser ese hombre que te mereces…

Sinceramente, la chica estaba dudosa _, ¿podría arriesgarse una vez más?_

Su mente le decía que retrocediera y volviera al hotel, su corazón y su cuerpo querían quedarse ahí…

—No sé si es la mejor idea —le dijo apretando los labios, aquello hizo que las manos de Ash soltaran su rostro y se tambalearan a ambos lados del licenciado. Ella lo observó, tomó aire y continuó—, pero está bien… hay que intentarlo antes de darlo por perdido.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ash sacudiendo su cabeza para saber si estaba imaginándolo o viviéndolo realmente.

—Si Ash —afirmó con una sonrisa—, voy a darte una oportunidad para que me demuestres que no estoy equivocada.

—¡No te arrepentirás! —exclamó emocionado mirando a Pikachu que lucía feliz, y luego a Misty— He madurado lo suficiente para demostrarte que ahora puedo estar a tu lado sin miedos ni inseguridades.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos! —soltó elevando su mentón en alto con superioridad—. Realmente, lo espero…

Ash no dijo nada, simplemente la miró y empezó a reírse antes de tomarla entre sus brazos para besarla.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ash aprovechó muchísimo esa segunda oportunidad, dándole a Misty todo lo que no le pudo dar por idiota, por no enfrentar al sentimiento más maravilloso que puede sentir un ser humano por otro, el amor.

A Misty no le llamaba tanto la atención las flores, los chocolates o las salidas a restaurantes caros a los que la llevaba como parte del cortejo, lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era tenerlo con ella… y esta vez, con la convicción de que no iba a ver más huidas.

Un «te amo» de los labios del inspector la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Ella simplemente sonrió.

—Me lo has dicho tantas veces, pero aún así, me sigue costando creerlo.

—¡Oye! —fingió enfado mientras se la acercaba más a él en la pista de baile— Hace tiempo solo tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo una vez… déjame decirlo ahora hasta que no te quepa la menor duda de que es así.

—Realmente —dijo acomodando sus brazos tras la nuca del moreno de cabellos oscuros—, no me molesta escucharlo… creo que me va a costar creértelo toda mi vida, así lo escucho bien seguido.

—¡Eres una tramposa!

—¡Oh sí! —afirmó con una carcajada—. ¡Pero yo también te amo Ash! Y espero sinceramente, que no sea la última vez que te lo diga.


End file.
